Sly: Cooper Guardian
by Shinkou-san
Summary: A Prequel to 'Adventure of Shuala Cooper: Search for the Master Thief' Sly comes face to face with something new in life but as still a thief it becomes really difficult since not wanting to fully settle down just yet. And in order to protect and provide for his family thieving comes first. But would these heists lead to something worse then he expects?
1. Chapter 1: Little Coopers

Author note: This story is the prequel to Adventure of Shuala Cooper. All from Sly's PoV technically speaking.

Please enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 1: Little Coopers**

'Names Sly, Sly Cooper. Part of the famous Cooper Clan where thieving is the family business. When I was little I lost my parents to the Fiendish five and ended up in an orphanage where I met two of the best friends I could ever have. Bentley the brains of the group, He went through a lot of rough times. From finally being on the field of action of heists, ending up in a wheelchair due to Clock-La. Found the girl of his life that soon enough betrayed him. But he always kept going, nothing can stop him.

Then there's Murray the brawn as well the driver of the Cooper Van on most occasions. While soft at heart for his friends he can really pack a punch. He blamed himself before for Bentley ending up in the wheelchair but has found his way back to always help us in the toughest situations. And that's the Cooper Gang, well... unless you want to include a special someone thats on the opposite side of the law, she does help out on occasions in a different matter. The stubborn yet ever-so lovely-'

"Carmelita Fox~" Sly said grabbing the fox bringing her close.

She shook her head and smiled. "You're up to something, Sly?"

"What? No. Nothing planned-... Yet." Sly answered.

Carmelita glared lightly at him, Sly hesitated lightly and kissed her to drag her mind elsewhere instead of being upset with him. Both their ears perked to crying in another room.  
Carmelita groaned exhausted. "Again?"

Sly chuckled. "Dont worry I got it."

Sly walked off into the other room walking over to a couple of cribs and looked into them to see who was crying. "Shuala this time huh?"

Sly carefully picked up baby reddish raccoon into his arms. Instantly she stopped crying.

'My life has taken its turn after awhile, where Carmelita and I have started a family together. Ended up with a surprise of twins: a boy we named Alastar, and a girl named Shuala. For both being Cooper kids one of them for sure is to continue the Cooper linage of thieves. My hopes were on our little girl with that signature ring-tail of hers. To Carmelita...Not so much, she's been in that protective mother mood for so long, as well she's been pointing her old Shock Pistol at me. She still has that small hate for me being a thief, that I havent stopped to fully retire. Regardless as a Cooper theres an inheritance, still like to have an income. Its great being a thief. Though Carmelita is still a cop which makes things twice as difficult raising these two. Sure is tough being a parent. But I'm sure I'd be a great father. The Cooper Legacy will continue here with my very own kids. I'm sure my ancestors be proud especially my own father...'

Carmelita peeked in and walked over. "Shuala was crying? Figured it was Alastar like all the other times."  
"Nope. But she calmed down when I picked her up. Guess she just wanted to be held by her Ol' dad." Sly said and smiled down to Shuala as she started to giggle, soon giving a small yawn. "You getting really tired now, huh Shuala? Get some sleep being a thief be a really tiring job when you're older."

Carmelita glared. "She is not going to be a thief... And neither will Alastar."

"Come on Carm. You cant just cut the Cooper family on what they do for a living, you know its been through my family for MANY years." Sly tried and ears backed as Carmelita continued to glare.

"Its just about the same as my family with cops." Carmelita said and took Shuala carefully and placed her back in the crib watching her fall asleep. "I'm so confused on how your parents even managed to raise you..."

She turned to, Sly turned away upset, and she grabbed him by collar and dragged him out and closed the door lightly, lightly pinning him against the wall, Sly not even fighting back. "Sly... I'm sorry for saying it that way. I just have this bad feeling... Its a really bad idea."

Carmelita clutched her hands to Sly's chest looking down nearly about to cry. Sly rested his hand to her shoulders.

"Carm, there's nothing that'll happen. Its not like I'll involve them in heist at a young age. I wasn't given the book till I was eight. And just go from there." Sly said. "Remember years ago, you got rid of the worse thing possible to the Cooper family. You finished of Clockwerk. We'll be fine."

Carmelita rubbed her eyes and looked up at him and turned away. "I cant believe you're so carefree." She smiled at him. "Just promise me you try being a better father and be here for them as they grow up?"

Sly ears back unsure but smiled. "I'll try my best. No matter what I'll protect you guys."

"Just dont end up dead ever." Carmelita said.

Sly lightly chuckled and sweatdrop. " That I'll REALLY try not to happen."


	2. Chapter 2: Big News

Author note: Welcome back to the story about Sly and his family. Well thats what chapter one was about. We learn Sly's life is a bit on the complicated side, hes with the girl he loves and they even have to kids together. But lets step back a bit, to before the Foxcoon Cooper kids were born.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Big News**

'Before the little Coopers were brought into the world there were a lot of ... Things going on. After being brought back from time in Egypt, I breaked awhile to regain my thoughts to the present day. Sitting back enjoying video games with friends having a good laugh, but also went out around town mostly alone. All cause their was a special someone I liked visiting very often, my sweet and ever lovely Carmelita Fox. After our timely mishap our relationship went hazardous after she found out I had lied to her about having amnesia and went back into beign a thief, but being back patched that up since we missed each other so much. We sorta took the relationship straight to secretly married, without the wedding.'

Sly lowered sunglasses and looked around as he headed to the apartment of Carmelita, he knocked on the door and stood their waiting. With no answer, he began to think to himself. "Maybe she's working. I should of swung by Interpol first."

He leaned his back on the door, only for it to suddenly open and he fell back surprised landing on his back. He flinched and looked up seeing a surprised Carmelita looking down on him.

He smiled. "Morning, Carm."

"S-sly? What on earth are you doing here?" Caremltia asked and watched him stand up.

"I had nothing better to do, so I decided to come visit. " Sly replied but his smile turned down and ears back staring at her. "Is everything ok?"

Carmelita held her head and turned and walked away from him before he grabbed her hands. "I'm fine. Just lack of sleep like usual might have a small cold."

She walked into the kitchen and went into the cabinets. Sly hurried over to her and stopped her. "You go lay down. I got this."

"Sly..." Carmelita tiredly glared and sighed easily giving up. "Dont do anything stupid..."

Sly watched her concerned, taking off sunglasses and jacket from his disguise. Instantly got to work on preparing a breakfast for Carmelita, brewing up fresh coffee, he looked around more trying to figure out what to even prepare for breakfast only finding common things of bread, eggs and some fruits. He decided to make it simple.

After finishing up making the breakfast, he grabbed a tray and brought it over to Carmelita stopping to see her curled up on the couch asleep. Sly sighed worried setting things on the table, and touched her shoulder. "Carm?"

He jumped hearing her groan and wake up. "Carmelita?"

Carmelita sat up and instantly went to grab her head. Sly sat by and rubbed her back even more concerned then before. "I guess resting a little didnt help so much did it...?"

"Very bad headache and upset stomach..." Carmelita took a deep breath and turned to him. "Who am I kidding... Best be honest-"

'For a moment I didnt know what to expect, until that one word came out of her mouth that literally just put me in such a surprise.'

"I'm pregnant, Sly..." Carmelita said ears backed.

Instantly Sly was shocked, and smiled trembling, voice lightly cracking. "Y-you're pregnant?"

Sly laid back on the couch and looked up, nearly passing out. "Oh my god..."

'I had so many thoughts going through my head about soon enough becoming a father so sudden. What has the Master theif gotten himself into...? Dad, I hope you're watching over me and possibly help with what I'm suppose to do. Cause this Cooper cant think to end his theiving just yet.'


	3. Chapter 3: Promise

Author Note: Welcome to Chapter 3, last chapter. Sly decides to be a sweetheart while he visit Carmelita since she wasnt feeling good. Turns out her sickness was that she's pregnant.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Promise**

"Sly?" Carmelita wondered looking to him, wondering if he passed out from the news. "Are you... upset about it?"

Sly jumped sitting up quickly. "No! Its great. Did surprise me a bit, but... I'm happy about this. Really I am."

He wrapped an arm around her, taking her hands with free-hand and kisses her forehead as she lightly turned away. "Is something wrong?"

Carmelita smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine. Just glad you're happy. Does this mean you'll retire from being a thief?"

Sly froze and ears backed thinking to him as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sly..." she glared and lightly growled. "I am not raising a kid alone."

Sly slightly smiled and reassured her. "I will not leave you alone. Just consider it like working weird hours."

Carmelita's ear twitched still glaring and hit him in the shoulder causing him to flinch. "I will still hunt you down if you lie to me..."

Sly rubbed his shoulder. "Getting moody already..."

He flinched again as Carmelita called his name again, and gave a small laugh. "I promise I'll be honest with you more."

She sat back and crossed her arms, thinking a bit to herself. "All right, then I expect you write letters wherever you go. And what you're up to?"

Sly was unsure about that, groaning lightly, sighing giving up. "Fine, but not too detailed."

Sly watched as Carmelita got up, soon coming back in her regular clothes. Slightly he was confused.

"You going somewhere?" He asked.

"I got over the morning sickness so I should be able to handle work just fine today."

As she was about to leave, Sly blocked the door. "You're going to work?"

He jumped as her shock pistol was placed to his chest, ears back a bit scared she was going to shoot him.

"I'm not that far along, Sly. I can still work as much I want. Once things get tough then I'll break from Interpol ok?" she said as Sly backed away form the door. "See you later, Ring-tail."

As she left, Sly just groaned loudly to himself nearly in a panic but he knew one thing Carmelita could really look out for herself... Hopefully. Pacing a bit around the apartment whether to follow her or just stay there. He jumped when his binocucom went off, trying to grab it out of his pocket nearly dropping it in the process.

"Sly? SLY?!" You there?" Bentley wondered.

Sly sighed. "Yes, Bentley. Kinda scared me a second there with sudden call."

"Where on earth are you even?" Bentley asked and stopped. "You're at Carmelita's... Arent you?"

"Guilty?" Sly smiled innocently and ears backed. "A lot happened today."

"I do NOT want to know." Bentley said. "When are you getting back? We have a lead for a heist."

"Whoa, really? I'll be back soon then, I got something I'd like to tell you guys anyways." Sly said and hung up.

Sly looked around only to remember Carmelita didn't even touch the breakfast he made before. Thinking a moment he gave a smirk.

At Interpol, Carmelita greeted and just about talked to everyone before heading into her office. Leaning on the door and giving a sigh. She looked over noticing a familiar card to her desk. Walking over and looked at the back. 'You didn't eat breakfast so I turned it into a lunch and placed it in your mini-fridge if you get hungry~ Love, Sly'

Carm smiled and giggled a bit. "Sly, you sneaky Raccoon~"


	4. Chapter 4: To Rio with Love

Author Note: Welcome to Chapter 4. In Chapter 3, Sly makes a promise with Carmelita that when it comes to being a thief to still keep in contact with the family. Now Sly has to tell the big news to Murray and Bentley.

* * *

Chapter 4: To Rio with Love

Sly casually walked in with a bit of smile across his face. "Guys, Sly Cooper, is about to become a father~."

Bentley shook his head as Murray grabbed Sly into a big Murray hug.

"Congrats there buddy." Murray said excited. "Soon enough there be mini Coopers running around."

Sly squirmed and landed to his feet as Murray finally let go. "There's still awhile for that, but... I'm worried about Carmelita..."

"It's Carmelita, Sly. Not that surprising that she'll end up placing herself in danger." Bentley honestly said. "She can handle things herself. Well on some occasions. You're overreacting."

"Bentley... They're the future to the Cooper Clan, this really means a lot to me. Besides~" Sly said and slipped over to Bentley annoying him. "They might even call you Uncle Bentley~"

"What about me?" Murray asked.

"I'm sure the kids would call you their favorite Uncle." Sly smiled and watched as Murray began to get excited again. "Now that out of the way. What you got for us, Bentley?"

Bentley quickly typed, bringing up images and data to the big screen of his computer. "I've found a very valuable mechanism that can help give off a stronger and more secure signal for better communication, as well capable of hacking systems at a more powerful and efficient rate, if worked on correctly and the etc. The location of its whereabouts its in the hands of Rodrio Markaw. Rio's top and high-class photographer and landscaper."

Sly stared at the picture of the Rodrio. "A Blue Macaw interesting. And we're going to Rio? Even better."

'Rodrio Markaw, raised on the streets of Rio had a taste for the visual of the surrounding capturing what was there to the beauty essence, but living on the streets wasn't all about his passion, in was more where his criminal experience came from, The street-smarts helped him get many deals far and wide to the best things possible to get money even when it meant hurting others. Once older he used some his valuable earnings to begin his passion. People adore his well taken pictures. But the landscaping wasn't much his forte in showing the beauty of Rio. To a point I would almost say Rodrio reminds me of another artist. Wonder how he's doing. But if this mechanism is as handy as it seems, Rodrio must have some reason to have it and using it. The main question is for what?'

Later that night, before departure to Rio, Sly sat there in his room thinking. "Should I write or visit before I leave? Probably should visit and then write when I get there."

Sly got up and grabbed his cane and slipped out the window. "Better be quick before Bentley gets too upset with me for leaving like this."

Off Sly went towards Carmelita's, glancing around town in case she was out and about. With her place in sights, he stopped seeing her light on through the balcony door, as well noticed Carmelita walking out resting against the railing looking out. Carefully Sly got closer and pulled himself up to the balcony to end up right in front of her face. Giving his special smiled as she lightly jumped back.

"Sly, you startled me abit..." She said.

"You did look a little spaced out, thinking about me?" Sly asked and sat to the railing.

Carm stared to Sly. "You're wearing your thief clothes. I guess working soon right?"

"Yeah, we're heading Rio. Did you get assigned to go there?" Sly joked.

"You're going to Rio?" Carm wondered a little surprised.

"What? You're not?" Sly asked.

Carm turned a bit away and thinking a little. "Nothing has came up through Interpol. Who you going after?"

"The usual always wanted by Interpol as well. Rodrio this time."

"Rodrio... Markaw? If I remember from criminal data, Interpol never could do anything back then cause he was so young. And now that he's clean from criminal data though for sure he's hiding something..." Carmelita explained.

"Somehow its a thing they're all like that." Sly shrugged and kissed her cheek. "Hope to see you there. Maybe we can sight-see together."

Carm blushed lightly and giggled a bit. "Oh please, even on how romantic it sounds. During work your ring-tail will be hunted."

"You hunting me down is a little romantic. I get to spend time with you no matter what~" Sly said smiling being a charmer.

Carmelita shook her head and sighed, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5: Ol' Friend

Author Note: In Chapter 4, Sly tells the news that he's about to be a father to the Cooper Gang, at least Murray was really excited about it happening. But there's a plan for heist to soon happen in Rio for a special mechanism that might be really useful to the Cooper Gang. For its use to its current handler. Rodrio, currently Unknown. Could Sly manage to take it easily or will it require some force? Cam he manage to protect Carmelita if anything happens? But first is getting settled for a few days in Rio. How easy could this go?

(I think I did really bad at being Dimitri... Forgive me.)

* * *

Chapter 5: Ol' Friend

Aboard flight towards Rio, the Cooper Gang sat there in disguise, Sly carefully looked around to his surprise realizing Carmelita was on board same flight. He glanced over to Bentley and Murray in hopes they dont realize her. To his lucky they didnt, yet... Murray decided to sleep on this flight as Bentley was occupied with the old fashion writing things down for plans when they landed. But an uneasy feeling went over Sly, leaning to the window and stared out watching the world below and the clouds pass by. Hopefully he can shake this feeling off before the heist. Or the Cooper Gang would be in serious trouble.

Once in Rio, Sly kept his eyes looking around in case Carmelita was to spot them just standing there while Bentley finished up on a few things before they set off to the hide out and Murray was getting his van off the plane. Since he just cant live without it but sametime useful. As continued on thought something or someone shouted out to them a oh-so familiar voice but not Carmelita.

"I know those stripes anywhere, the cool cat Cooper." said Dimitri and walked over.

"Dimitri?" Sly questioned a little confused.

"I meant to mention we'd might be running into Dimitri here, Sly." Bentley answered.

"Well too late to mentioning." Sly said. "What are you doing here in Rio, Dimitri?"

"My show fame of course. But that can wait so I can spend time with you doods."Dimitri answered nearly excited in seeing them.

Sly was unsure a little. "How much we'd like to but think you can hook us up with a place to stay while we're here?"

"Anything for you doods, there's a crib just nearby where I stay. Hear its perfect and great view." Dimitri replied.

Just after that Murray drove over. " Sorry took so long guys. Hey its Dimitri. Did you hear Sly going to be a father soon?"

Sly jumped and shook his head at Murray trying to stop him but facepalm when Murray finished, and was instantly grabbed into a hug by Dimitri.

"Dood gonna be a daddy. WE SHALL CELEBRATE! Tonight, join a special party thats going on. I shall make it for you too, dood." Dimitri said.

Sly shook his head. "Thanks but please dont, Dimitri. Thats too much. We got work to do right Bentley?"

Sly eye turned to Bentley in hopes he'll save him out of the situation but Bentley replied. "Actually Sly, you might want to. Rodri Markaw will be there."

Sly groaned nearly into embarrassment. "Oh great..."

"Rodri Markaw?" Dimitri wondered and soon growled. "You want to talk about a fine artist, he's such a big talk around here. BAH! Nothing but photgraphs how can it be called art..."

"Have a hatred for him there DImitri?" Sly wondered as they all got into the van.

"Urgh! Blood Boiling rage for that fake." Dimitri continued growled.

Sly partially snickered and Bentley shook his head to what was going through Sly's mind of making fun of Dimitri since was once a fake artist.

"I'd sweep him if I could." Dimitri finished.

"And luck may be on your side, Dimitri. There's something more then just that and we're going to find out what." Sly said.

"Carmelita is here in Rio isnt she..." Bentley glared at Sly.

Sly froze and without turning only had his eyes look towards Bentley.

"The foxy cop?" Dimitri asked and looks to Sly, soon smirking and nudging Sly. "Ah~ Is she also the one having kids with?"

Sly groaned again but louder and sat back and covered face. " Yes she's here and I'm nearly having a panic attack... You have no idea how many thoughts going on that something might happen..."

Bentley facepalmed. "Once again overreacting..."


	6. Chapter 6: Rio Prep

Author Note: So I'm thinking Sly's really about to lose it, dont you think so? Seriously Sly is only overreacting about this and really just focus whats going on before he screws up because he's so worried.

* * *

Chapter 6: Rio Prep

Sly looked to the gang, sighed and went outside to the balcony and looked out at the town with ears back.

'Being here in Rio was interesting, the sights were as beautiful as everyone and everything said it would. And the Gang decided to have it more a vacation for a few days before we start the real action of our trip here. Though of course there was a party to attend tonight as well... And yes, I was highly concerned about Carmelita and how she was doing with her work around Rio, hopefully keeping safe...'

Sly pulled out binocucom and look around seeing if he could spot here anywhere. 'Sadly luck wasnt on my side to spot her right away at this moment... Sigh.'

'I nearly have wished Carmelita would of just stayed home back in Paris... Or just never told me she was pregnant. Sounds bad, But the worry is a stressful weight to hold, especially as a thief. Maybe I should just-.' Sly thought and shook his head hard, holding it. 'No, I cant just quit right now while we're here. I know my dad settled down to have a family... But that was after he managed his great thieving yet... I havent achieved that... A fascinating heist that'll really get me known that really deserves its place in the Thievius Raccoonus for the kids to read about someday.'

Sly groaned and leaned his back on the rail and slid down head down. 'And by that time, I hope it happens before the kid is born. The same goes for the thieving itch...'

Murray looked out to Sly very concerned and turned to Bentley. "Hey Bentley, is there anything we can do to help Sly?"

"I highly doubt it, Murray. And he's going to be like this for a long while. Just have to figure out how to just let him take it easy till he snaps back to us."  
Murray seemed a little confused. "Like give Sly less work?"  
"I really didnt want to rely on it like that but sorta. I'm sure I can plan things right we can handle it will Sly does a few things." Bentley said then joked. "I'll even be nice and still let him take Recon photos."  
"But what about Carmelita?" Murray added.  
Bentley froze, turned to his computer, keeping silent, and facepalm, joking again. "Maybe we should send him back to Paris..."

Later that day: Sly, Bentley and Murray were suited up disguised for the party soon to happen.

Sly looked to the outfit. "Can we really blend that well in like this, Bentley?"  
"As long as you dont pull off something stupid like your accents, then I'm sure we'll be fine." Bentley answered.

Sly pouted. "My accents arent that bad. Cant hurt since we're not from around here anyways."  
"Sly... No." Bentley discourage and Sly pouted more.


	7. Chapter 7: Another Starry-eyed Encounter

Author Note: Sorry for Chapter 6 being such a short chapter wasnt really much to place in such a chapter. But we'll get through better this time. Or... at least try to. Well its party time to figure out a little more about this Rodrio Marcaw. Just hope their cover doesnt get blown.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Another Starry-eyed Encounter**

Carmelita's PoV:

'Upon arriving to Rio I did realize a few things right away, the Cooper Gang were surprisingly on the same flight but I just kept my mouth shut. I didnt want to blow my cover as cop or start chasing Sly's ring-tail just yet. This Rodrio Marcaw raised my concerns, Interpol didnt tell me anything about looking into anything, I just jumped at it on my own will. Might have been a little headstrong of me to do such a thing, though there was one thing that brought me here. I have an old friend that was on vacation here in Rio here with her new husband, thought I'd pay them a surprise visit and catch up on a few things.'

Carm sat there in her room look over a couple maps. "Rio's a lot bigger then I thought... This might be difficult to find them."

After her finished sentence she jumped as there was a knock to the door. She didnt order any room service or anything. So who could it be, carefully she got up and slowly walked to the door. Just being cautious and opened the door soon being jumped at by a cat girl a little smaller then her.

"Carmelita Fox!" The cat girl smiled and hugged her. "It's been awhile~"

Carm blinked a few times confused, eyes soon widen and hugged her back. "You really surprised me. I cant believe you found me before I can find you, Alani."

Alani, the cat girl, kept smiling. "We got so much to talk about~"

"A lot. How's the marriage with Raily?" Carm asked.

"Amazing~. He's the best choice possible. I really cant wait to start a family someday."

"You married so young, hopefully not soon." Carm said.

"Maybe in a few years. Raily still unsure about this young marriage and preferring we sort know each other better. But we get along so well." Alani added. "How's your relationship going?"

"R-relationship?" Carm stuttered and turned away ears back, smiling innocent. "W-well... I'm pregnant."

"You are?!" Alani squealed and jumped. "Oh my god, Carm. That's wonderful~! Is it that Cooper who's the father?"

"Shhh. Please dont be so loud about it, Alani... I dont want to be getting noticed or in trouble for that... Reputation is on the line is everyone knew that Inspector Carmelita Fox was having the infamous Master Thief Sly Cooper's child..." Carm finished and sighed. "Have no idea how difficult it is..."

"Dont worry, Carm. My lips are sealed. It's just great news. Be nice if someday our kids get to meet each other and be friends. But I think Raily was considering moving the either back home to Scotland or America... We're not sure yet." Alani said.

"I'm pretty stuck in Paris. I do visit America sometimes for family, if you move there I'll try visiting." Carm smiled.

Alani giggled. "I'll try convincing Raily to move to America then. OH! Carm you should come with us tonight~. There's a party going on. The famous photograph Rodrio Marcaw is showcasing some his photos there, as well some kind of upcoming project. It be fun~."

"Rodrio Marcaw?" Carm wondered and thought to self. 'This would be way to get closer to knowing if he's up to something... Maybe see Sly...'

"Sure, I'd love to go with." Carm smiled and Alani hugged her.

"Let's go look for a dress for you then. I know a perfect place to get a dress and they're beautiful." Alani finished dragging Carm out the door.

'I have quite a friend here. She's always so full of energy, but gentle and kind. Her husband Raily sure is lucky to have her. I'm lucky to have Alani as a friend.'

Later that night at the party, Carm looked around unsure but cautiously.

"Maybe this was a bad idea..." She sighed, even more unsure looking down and hugging stomach. "Being sick to my stomach and feeling like I'd be endangering you..."

Alani walked over to her. "You ok Carm?"

"Hm?" Carm looked up to her and nodded. "Yeah, just fine."

"You seem nervous. Your date coming here tonight?" asked Raily, Alani's husband, a Scottish fold cat.

Carm eyes wondered around looking, she hasnt seen Sly around... Unless she just missed him. "Not really sure."

Some lovely music began to play, Raily offered his hand to Alani for a dance. Alani taking it and the two walked off though Alani looked back to Carm feeling bad leaving her alone. Carm smiled to them and went off to go sit somewhere by herself. She felt exhausted though she really didnt do anything, probably was just cause the pregnancy. She really didnt want to think about it getting in the way.

Before she knew it a shadow casted over her and a hand was offered. "A beautiful girl like you shouldnt be left alone. You deserve a dance."

That voice seemed a little familiar, sweet and charming, a little mischievous in tone. Carm looked up and realized the smile across his face, she turned away in a small huff and took his hand. "Impress me."

She knew who it was it was Sly, but in her own wits she words seemed like she didnt know, through her mind as they walked out to the dance floor it was merely like Deja vu. Like the dance in India, reminded her on how stupid she felt not realizing it was Sly then. But the dance was wonderful. She hoped Sly was still as great a dancer then as he be now though the type of dance was different.

Carm turned to Sly still holding his hand as his other hand place to her waist, her other hand placed lightly to his shoulder. She looked up staring into his eyes. Before knowing it the two danced, beautifully together in grace. AS the dance ended Carm and Sly stared into each others again, soon interrupted by a voice.

"I must say, you two are beautiful as Rio's scenery."spoke a blue bird with a Portuguese accent, walking over to them. "Rodrio Marcaw, is the name. Sorry to interrupt your moment together, but I decided to snap a few pictures of you two with your beautiful dancing. I usually dont take pictures of other's but the great outdoors. You two being an exception."

Carm blushed a little. "Thank you."

"Very kind words, Sir. We're very fond of your work." Sly said.

Carm felt distracted but lightly regained sense when he said that was just a sneaky-like comment he just made.

"I've heard from a dear old artist friend of mine about you two, about to having a family. Congrats. This party is as well yours as it is mine." Rodrio said walking off announcing. "People of Rio and fellow guests afar. I, Rodrio Marcaw, present another special day this be, for this lovely duo, beautiful the two are dancing like a macaw's flight in the majestic rainforests, the two as well have a child on the way. A round of applause in congrats to them."

Carm covered her face embarrassed trying to keep in any rage as the whole party applauded.

Sly growled mumbling under his breath embarrassed. "Dimitri..."


	8. Chapter 8: Showcase

Author Note: Welcome back to Sly: Cooper Guardian. In Chapter 7, Carmelita gets to meet up with an old friend of her's named Alani. Getting dragged into attending Rodri's showcase party and meeting Alani's husband Raily. Carmelita gets a nice dance with the love of her life, Sly. But being lovely couple of dancer caught Rodri's eye's making them the stars of the night.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Showcase**

Sly Pov:

'The dance was a blast, it sure seemed Carmelita did enjoy it. Except the part when Rodri more or less showcased us... Dimitri is in serious trouble now for putting us in the spotlight... As he would say, it was not cool... The night progress rather simple nearly like we werent even on a recon job anyways. Unless Bentley and Murray ditched me to do recon. Oh well. I can make up for it later.'

"I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Alani and her husband, Raily." Carm introduced.

"Pleasure to meet Carm's date. Glad she's not alone." Raily said.

Sly shook Raily's hand and joked. "I wouldnt like to leave Carmelita alone, we're practically inseparable. Name's Sylvester."

Carm looked to him with a weird look but shook it off. To her realize it was just a disguise name.

"Even more handsome in person, Carm. You really lucked out with a good one huh?" Alani nudged her.

Carm blushed embarrassed. "I've been embarrassed enough tonight... Just stop, Alani..."

'Our conversation nearly seemed endless, they were really entertaining nearly like the days where I was with Carm at these kinds of parties. It was enjoyable that it seemed I was making new friends too with Alani and Raily. But then was short-lived as lights dimmed and spotlights shined forward to a stage. Rodri walked began speaking showcasing his photograph works, so nothing was really going on worth a trouble, nearly started to grow bored of this till I caught Bentley in the corner of my eye waving to me, that's when I knew something was up. Looks like it was time to get back to work.'

"Uh... I'll be right back." Sly said stepping back and snuck off.

Carmelita's eyes watched him, starting to figure out what was going on and she took a quick deep breath. She knew Sly was about to get to "work". Lightly fidgeting she began to prep for what was going to happen.

"Now for the real show." Rodri began and torn down a curtain revealing an art piece. "I have began work on new arts. I present this sculpture worked together with many materials as well photographs of the great outside of Rio. Allow it to capture the essence of beauty to a new standard. I'll even be willing to sell this fantastic piece for a reasonable price."

It was silent, noone seemed to really be keen on this new work, Carm looked around confused, soon her ears backed and covered her ears to a sudden little screech in noise. It was a short screech, Carm looked up and realized numerous of the guests where nearly fighting each other out bidding one another for the art. Carm still had a small ringing in her ears and shook her head. She looked over as Raily and Alani walked over concerned.

"They're all going crazy." Alani said worried.

"I think we better get out of here while we can before something happens to us." Raily suggested.

Carm looked to everyone, hating to leaving, but not wanting to lose it to blow cover and walked out with them. Back to the hotel, Carm covered her ears still hearing ringing, still trying to shake it off.

"Cant believe my ears are still hurting from that happening... But something is defiently up..." Carm said sitting to edge of bed and think. "Rodri must have something thats controlling everyone... Must be how he's making so much money. Sly, I wished you warned me about it and not just running off like that."

Elsewhere to the Cooper Rio Hideout, Sly slammed his hands down furious.

"Why didnt you warn me while we were there?! Carmelita could of been controlled too." Sly growled.

"We're sorry, Sly. But if we told you there I'm sure one the guards would have overheard or the camera would of picked up our conversations. It was best to tell you away from it." Bentley explained.

Sly sat down and held his head feeling so bad. "I hope she's all right..."

Bentley growled and yelled. "Seriously Sly, its Carmelita, she'll be fine. Geez! I wish you just never had a thing for her, cause now she's just getting in the way of things here. You're way better off just retiring and we just call this whole thing quits. But NO, you dont want to cause of your stealing itch!"

Bentley wheeled off more furious then Sly, to work on a few things. Murray looked between them a little frightened.

"You be ok there buddy?" Murray asked Sly.

Sly was pretty surprised with Bentley yelling like that and sat there in deep thought, soon getting up and walked out. "Maybe he's right... I'm going out..."

"S-sly..." Murray said worried and watched as Sly left, lowering his head as well.


	9. Chapter 9: Fateful Choice

Author Note: So in the last chapter, Chapter 8, after a great night of a party the showcase had began but Sly called aside that the mechanism, Rodri has possession of, that they're after had to capability to control others which in ways was how Rodri was making all the money possible without anyone really noticing. But Bentley is growing sick and tired of Sly having his mind on Carmelita that its getting in the way of the heist. Sly now comes down with a choice: be a master thief or head back to Paris with Carmelita and call it quits.

Chapter 9: Fateful Choice

Sly Pov:

'With the little and stressful things that have happened over the past couple months, I really did feel like I was at breaking point. My family line has always been so important to me, I enjoyed being a thief. But the other thing important of the family line is continuing the family linage... I really dont want to quit being a thief just yet... Things would be easier if Carmelita just stayed back home in Paris then I wouldn't worry too much... Right? Why is it now its hard being a Cooper'

Sly sighed as he walked around town that night, looking around several houses where living in families being together, some were quiet as families slept the night. Sly groaned as it was all the word family going through his head.

"Maybe I should talk to Carm about this... Just for tonight. Settle it now." Sly nodded, smiling and went around trying to figure out where Carmelita was staying, surprisingly it didnt take too long to find the place.

Sly sat there across the road on a house nearly staring through the window watching her. Sly's ears backed seeing that she seemed upset. Take a deep breath he went over and knocked to her window. He noticed her jump lightly as she quickly rushed to the window and opened it.

"Sly, what on earth are you doing here?" Carmelita asked still seeming a little upset.

"Wondering whats wrong with you. "Sly started and an slipped through her window, his lightly touches her face. "You're upset about something."

Carm turned away not giving a reply.

"Carm?" Sly wondered worried. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine, Sly." Carm replied, suddenly shoved him away, and walked away.

Sly was a bit surprised on her actions and followed after her. "Can we talk?"

"Is it about going back to Paris?" Carm asked.

Sly froze and the back of his head and walked closer wrapping arms around her into a hug. "Y-yeah... Bentley is getting furious about everything. Especially that I'm worried about you."

"And leave your tail here to cause trouble?" Carm said and turned toward him, sighing. "I may have been feeling a little out of it lately cause the pregnancy, but you shouldnt have your worries about me... But dont worry, I'm thinking about going back home."

Sly jumped a bit. "What? Seriously? This was a much easier conversation then I thought."

"Sly..." Carm glared and caused his ears to back and smile innocent. "Just keep your promises we talked about before, ok? And no getting into things like all the other times."

"No getting captured any other cop then you, controlled or captured by enemies, getting myself killed, and especially NO being lost in time." Sly joked and smiled. "I understand I get into some serious trouble but I always come back."

Carm smiled and wrapped arms around his neck. "That's true. And one thing I'm happy for."

Sly rested his head against Carm smiling bigger. "You have a safe trip back home, ok?"

"You have a safe trip everywhere." Carm joked.

'That very next day, I took to myself to follow Carm as she left that morning, without Bentley or Murray knowing my whereabouts. I decided as well to stay back though how badly I did wish I could say bye, figure it was better to keep my distance I didnt want to think sending her home was a wrong mistake. Though I would miss that she wont be chasing my tail. To another surprise, I noticed Raily and Alani leaving with Carm on the flight. I guess things turned back like the old times in its ways. Where it was just the three of us of the Cooper Gang. As the plane left, I had one thing on my mind, to stop Rodri's plans and get hold of what values he has.~'

Sly smirked and went on his way back to the hideout. "Bentley, Murray, we got some thieving to do."

Murray smiled excited, Bentley looked a little unsure but smiled as well.

"Glad to have you back, Sly." Bentley said.

"Thieving's a passion. Cant let it slip away that easy." Sly said.

.


	10. Chapter 10: Right Choice

Author Note: welcome back in the last chapter, Sly had to make a choice of choosing being a theif and being with his friends or quitting being a theif and having a family with the love of his life. Carmelita helped out on the issue and decided to head back to Paris with no fuss. But was it really the right choice for her?

Chapter 10: Right Choice

Carmelita's PoV:

'After the whole chaos of the party, things seemed to have turned down hill. On how much fustration I had like usual, I was exhausted and never felt like I could express my anger anymore. This whole kid thing was a little more a handle then I imagined and I'm only a couple to few months pregnant. I really wished to keep things going like old times getting mad at Sly and chase his tial trying to catch him. But... Looks like my cop days maybe be on break sooner then expected.

I really hope that weird screech of control didnt effect the baby. To my luck, my friend Alani and her husband were leaving too, deciding to come to Paris for a couple days before really deciding on where to go from there. I could really use the company if Sly's not going to be around for awhile. And with how much toruble he gets into... I hope the trips around the world wont take too long. I'd like him to be there by me when the baby is born.'

Alani sat forward in the seat of the plane next to her looking at her, started to wave her hand in front of Carm's face. "Earth to Carmelita, are you there?"

Carm jumped and looked over, holding her head. "Sorry Alani. A little spaced out..."

Alani leaned closer teasing. "Thinking about your boyfriend Sly."

Carm rolled her eyes. "Its not always about him, and how many times have I said to keep quiet about him too. Call him Sylvester."

"You know how ridiculious that name sounds sometimes." Alani said.

Raily suddenly leaned back in the seat in front of Alani, nearly like rested the back of the seat to her lap. "You use to call my name ridiculious."

Alani shook her head at him and looked back to Carm. "Why is he only your boyfriend? Why not you two get married?"

"It's really complicated, Alani." Carm answered.

"Cop N' Robber relationship. Best let it be." Raily whispered.

"Oh."Alani said. "I almost forgot that detail.I'm sure there be a time he'll quit right. then you all be a family."

"I'm not sure when that day will come. For now it really doesnt bother me that much he does all this, 'Family Business'. Even my family have been cops over generations. Its just the last few were in a row... From my grandfather, to my father, to me. I would like to keep the line going but since the baby is also Sly's... Its unknown if the baby will follow either our footsteps."

"Or suprise you and choose their own path." Raily added. "I'm sure that could happen too."

"Hey Alani, when we get back to Paris would you come with me to the doctors?" Carm asked.

"Hm? Sure Carm. I'd love to come along. Is something wrong?" Alani wondered.

"I'm not really sure. So I want to go see if everything is fine." Carm said concerned.

After the couple/ few days of flight back to Paris, Carmelita was nervous in a way pacing around her place.

Alani walked out into the living room watching her. "Carm, settle down. You're pacing around like you're going to figure out if your pregnant or not. And you already know you are, this is just a simple check up."

"Sorry, Alani..." Carm stopped. "But I'm having a very badfeeling like something is going on with Sly..."

Alani grabbed Carm by the shoulders and turned her to suprising her. "Carm dont worry about. LEts just go and figure out whats up. Ok?"

Carmelita nodded. Later at the doctors office, Carm nearly seemed to grow impatient on things for news. She held her head again for a ringing in her ears. She looked up as her name was called out.

"Ms. Carmelita Fox?" the doctor said. "There seems to be nothing wrong for the three of you. Perfectly healthy."

Carmelita sighed but froze and jumped up. "W-wait, t-three?!"

"You're having twins, Ms. Fox." the doctor added.

Carmelita was completely in shock unable to move.

Alani nudged her and sweatdrop. "Carmelita? Is that really that big a suprise? Maybe you should sit back down."

That instant Carmelita plopped back down in teh seat and held her head obviously in rage, Alani stepped back a little.

"I'm having twins..." Carmelita finally spoke and growled lightly in a sigh. "This is going to be WAY more a suprise for him when he gets home."

"Husband on a trip?" the doctor asked.

Carmelita stood up and nearly yelled. "He is NOT my husband!"

She stormed out mumbling to herself. Alani nearly frieghtened on what she just saw.

"I think she's back to her old self again. Or maybe its the mood swings." Alani said to herself and followed after Carmelita. "Carmelita! Wait up, so I guess leaving Rio was a really good choice if there's two then."

"Alani you're not getting it." Carmelita said turning to her still in furious rage. "TWO! How in the world can I handle two? If Sly keeps up what he's doing while they're growing up I'm more or less being a single mother raising two kids."

Carmelita nearly seemed to start crying. "Why did I fall for that pathetic sneaky little theif of a raccoon...?"

Alani's ears backed feeling sorry, walking closer and rubbed her back. "I'm sure things will get better. You're a really strong person, Carmelita. And by meeting Sly I know well he loves you very much. He wouldnt leave you alone and is always thinking about you. And I know for fact I think you'll be great mother someday too. Cause you're strict yet very kind-hearted. I'd love to help out for awhile if Raily and I dont have a choice of where to live just yet."

Carmelita's ears backed and gave sigh, rubbing her eyes. "Its great having a friend like you, Alani."

Alani smiled. "What are friends for."

'Now with being stuck with now having two kids on the way that changes completely everything. Especially work, looks like I'm stuck with desk jobs for the timeand not get my head chewed off by Inspector Barkley. I really wonder what Sly is going to say when he hears about we're having twins. this feeling I now having knowing its twins, I'm having a feeling one is defiently going to follow Sly's footsteps in being a Cooper. I'm in for a VERY rough time when I'm a mother. But with a cop background I think I can handle it.'


	11. Chapter 11: Rodri's Plan

Author Note: So in Chapter 10, Carmelita finds out she's pregnant with not one but with twins that's cutting her work shorter then she expected. Sly is still in Rio about to got on a serious heist to stop Rodri for getting any farther into his plans before things get really bad.

* * *

Chapter 11: Rodri's Plans

Sly's Pov:

'With Carmelita out of Rio, I have less to worry about for now. Bentley wanted me to set out for a second round of Recon since it was after the party. Maybe to my luck find out a little more about what we're up against. Cause if this mechanism Bentley says could be way worse then just simply controlling people for money it could do a lot more. Likely still involving controlling but you get the point.'

Sly sat there for a moment on top of the hideout, and took a running leap and para-glided down to house bits away but a managed of a far enough landing before continuing on his way to the museum where the party and showcase took place. He was suppose to take a vent entrance around back but realized a window open on the second floor straight from his current location and went straight for the window entrance. Carefully he looked around before entering, to luck, it was a hallway with no camera, a complete blind spot.

Sly slid against the wall and peeked around, ears perked trying to listen if there was any guards near by. Which there wasn't, that was odd. Was Rodri already taking action to his plans or was Sly thinking a bit ahead. Sly kept to the wall watching around to the cameras of the place and slipping into the blind spots just to be safe. Continuing on down the hall to the room he was to be in, nearby was a vent, he shrugged, opening the vent and crawled through right to the vent entrance to the room he had to be in.

The binocucom buzzed lightly, Sly took it out and got it out to start taking recon photos as Bentley was going over what to get. Since Rodri was pacing around the room as well, Bentley wanted to hear what he might be say regardless prior the room was already bugged during the party.

"The fortune these past few days have such a success. You really a prize possession to have, the boss really out done himself to have you put such a thing together. Its marvelous." Rodri spoke.

"I thank you greatly for the compliment, Rodri. Master would be pleased to hear your part of the plan will be on the way." spoke a soft voice of a girl.

Sly looked over towards the girl, she was beautiful white shepherd. Quickly he took a photo.

"Hey Bentley, who is that girl?" Sly wondered.

Back at the Hideout, Bentley searched frantically. "I'm not scrounging up much about her but she seems familiar."

"Well she's just as much a bad guy like all the rest since she's working for somehow. Too bad they're not talking about much on who this boss slash master is." Sly said. "I'm on my way back."

"I'll keep looking while you're on your way back." Bentley said.

Sly went to back out but stopped as Rodri and the girl continued speaking.

"If the boss is right about this Cooper Gang, he has no worry. After we recruit so much of the greatest criminals, we'll be unstoppable." Rodri said.

"That is what we're hoping for." the girl added. "Just don't overdo it. Everyone will be seriously furious about if you fail this. And hate getting rid of the trash..."

Rodri gave a scared gulping. "I promise fair maiden. I shall not disappoint you especially on this power."

"I hope not..." she growled lightly and walked off.

Sly backed out and head back to the hideout. "Bentley, I think we has a BIG issue on our hands."

"Same... I still got no details on her." Bentley said shaking his head.

Murray looked over Bentley's shoulder to the computer of the photo of the girl. "Hey I know who she is."

Bentley and Sly looked at him in full confusion. "You do?"

"Yea, she's Torianne Blanc. She use to work with the vehicles at the demolition derby when I was there. She works on a bunch of machines from cars to even tanks." Murray explained.

Sly was speechless on what Murray just explained, but Bentley continue searching again. "Well she's no criminal but as Murray says she's great at fixing things mechanical. She even made a high-powered movement-ran generator to power a whole factory."

"A movement running factory?" Sly asked confused.

Bentley tried to explain. "Basically its electrical power made of the workers movements around the factory from the very moment they walk in. Likely a factory that requires workers constant movement to power it enough for a days work. But there's also a back up generator from stored energy that she also made from an exercise room in the same facility."

"Her fur is awfully clean for someone who messes with all this." Sly joked. "But that aside, if she's working for some criminal that makes her a criminal too. Maybe new one but criminal is a criminal right?"

"Especially if its her creation that to control everyone." Bentley said.

"Yeah about that. I think Rodri plans to use it on the criminals already in jail to recruit." Sly added.

Murray began to think about who was in jail still. "That's quite a few still there aren't there?"

Bentley searched again. "Yeah... And they aren't the pleasant ones either... It be bad if he recruits those who changed too. Then we're in serious trouble."

Sly groaned lightly. "Half of them I do NOT want to deal with again..."

'We seriously got to stop Rodri before that happens...'


	12. Chapter 12: Sly's Plan

Author Note: In Chapter 11, we now figure out the Rodri's plans was to use this controlling device to recruit criminals that have changed as well ones still in jail to be part of an unknown bigger plan. The Cooper now has to try getting their hands on it before things get bad. But will things go as plan?

Also very sorry on how long this chapter is... I kinda got in a hype and I couldn't find a break to make this shorter. So.. LONG CHAPTER (that's what I consider anyways. Also first trying hard in making the hiest seem detail... Wasnt the best work... Sorry)

* * *

Chapter 12: Sly's Plan

"All right Sly, I have the full layout Rodrio's estate. There's another showcase that plans to be happening again tonight, this will be the time to ruin his plans and grab hold of the mechanism before he uses it one final time before he plans the real work before he leaves early tomorrow. So we have very little time to grab it and go." Bentley began to explained and continued. "He's also got guards on high alert on many locations and even special guards to handle to roof as well the wall. I can manage dropping some smoke bombs so you can slip past and get inside. Murray will accompany you and take out any guards that spot you both. Once you're inside you're on your own, Sly, to get to his security system, where I'll hack the system so you steal it and we get out of here fast."

Sly walked out of the hideout and took to the roof tops. Taking out his binocucom to look in the distance to the direction of Rodrio's home estate. It wasnt hard to miss since it was also pretty well-lit. It was too bad they werent invited to this party, but of course that didnt stop the worlds greatest thief. With a smirk and a small flick of his tail and twirl of the cane he ran off towards the estate.

When reaching the estates gate, Sly met up with Murray. "Ok, Murray you ready for this business."

"The Murray is always ready for these things, Sly. You can count on me." Murray replied.

"One Chopper coming in." Bentley said controlling his chopper as it flew over their heads. "Murray time to break in."

"You got it pal!" Murray called out readying his fists and punched the gate several times as it began to dent up and finally broke completely opened.

Bentley rushed the Chopper ahead Murray and Sly releasing the smoke bombs. Sly kept sharp around for any unsuspecting guard to be on their tail, with that sudden thought, Sly ducked sliding across the ground a little as he was shot at by some guards.

"Woo, that was close." Sly said getting back to his feet and keeping up pace and ran towards the guards, swinging his cane to attack them back, but merely catapulted himself over and Murray charges towards the guards and takes them out.

Murray caught up to Sly smiling once they reached the main building. "That was a really nice trick jump, Sly."

"You did a lot better with that charge Murray, the look on their face was priceless when you took them all out in one hit." Sly laughed.

Bentley landed the chopper to Sly's hand and Sly grabbed off a small device bug.

"Now it's time for me to get this little guy to the place he loves best, hacking a system." Sly joked.

"Enough with your jokes, Sly." Bentley said faceplaming.

"Could of been worse Bentley, and it's just another few things I like doing best." Sly added, nodding to Murray jumping to his hands and was tossed to the roof.

Sly clinged on to the edge and lifted himself up slight to look around at the guards. "Wow, You weren't kidding about guards on the roof. Let's see, six guards. two like to doze, three wonders and a stand still..."

"You got your plan Sly on how to pass them to get inside?" Bentley wondered.

Sly pulled himself fully up and hid behind the chimney, peeking around looking again watching their every movements, Sly smiled. "I think I might have a way."

"Well flick that tail and get a move on Sly. You know we have little time." Bentley said.

"Bentley, you know how doing things in a set time throws me off." Sly joked. "Just keep your shell on, I got this in three, two... one."

Sly lowered, and dashed out on his call one. At a fast pace yet silently followed behind two the wonders jumping aside a dozer before he woke, rolled behind the standby. The last two of the final wanderer and dozer seemed tricky, The light view of the dozer covered the area of the wanderer. But Sly kept on his feet, as the light lowered. sly crept past the wanderer and from side took out the dozer, quickly leaping in through the window the dozer was right in front of.

Sly let out a sigh relief and smiled of success and continued on. Sly kept quiet wondering around the place was packed with people of Rodrio's guest. completely they were everywhere: the main floor and second floor.

"This might be more difficult then I thought. "Sly said keeping quiet. "Should of just wondered in disguise... Hey~ that's it."

"Sly, please try to stick to the plan still though..." Bentley said. "But with that many people I guess you have no choice."

Sly smirked and went into a room, soon walking out in a stylish tuxedo and a hat. "Reminds me exactly of how Thaddeus Cooper looks in the book, but works to be one with the wealthy."

Sly kept his cool seeming sophisticated wealthy going through the crowds of people. But soon enough someone unexpectable called out to him.

"Excuse me, sir. I dont mean to be rude, but I dont think I've seen you before." said a female voice.

Sly turned facing the familiar white shepherd he saw before talking to Rodrio, Torianne Blanc, he shook his head to not lose his train of thought and spoke in his weird Italian accent. "I'm sure young lady you're mistaken. I'm actually famous for my wealth."

Bentley couldn't believe what he was hearing and dropped his head to his keyboard. "Why did this have to happen... You know your accent is terrible..."

"You have a very interesting accent... I bet ladies like it. "Torianne said in a tease voice. "A fine man like you of wealth, seems more attractive with a nice voice behind it."

"You're a charming little young lady yourself." Sly replied.

"I do hope we meet again.~" she said walking past, her tail flicked up and sorta teased slap his nose.

Sly stood there dazed and confused, shaking his head again he continued on. "She's one weird gal there..."

"Carmelita have your tail is she knew about this..." Bentley seriously said.

Sly laughed lightly and stopped. "You're being serious, Aren't you...? Oh boy, she be furious. That be a sight."

"Sly... Do you really want to get in trouble with her when you're also becoming a father?" Bentley asked.

"Surprised you asked that Bentley." Sly continued and stopped, to the back are of the stage where Rodrio was to showcase. "And... I'm finding nothing here..."

"What?! It should be there!" Bentley grew frantic. "No... No no! This is like Cairo all over again! He must have already packed it up to his flight. But I'm still getting the weird signal."

Sly looked to the bug. "And in case you forgotten I still have the bug. Which here little guy home sweet home."

Bentley groaned about things and went into hack mode into the systems. Once completed he continued to search through systems and more. "I was right, he must have packed it up. But the signal must mean its still here unless he has still access to it's signal to continue his operation. And I havent noticed Carmelita here at all from the cameras." Bentley said.

Sly's stood straight and back of head. "Yeah about that..."

Just a couple minutes later Bentley screamed and screech the communicator. "SHE LEFT RIO LIKE THAT?!"

"Geez, Bentley trying to make me go deaf. She did it for the better. Dont worry I got this. we just manage what we can, capture Rodrio have some evidence and then drop him off unconscious to Interpol. Sound good?" Sly said.

Bentley groaned a little more, but sat up and took a deep breath. "Ok Sly, if you think you got this. Then I'll do my part and you do yours."

"Great Bentley, now here's the thing. Do you think you can get snapshot through the cameras? Get as much possible for evidence just avoiding catching me in those photos. I'll handle Rodrio and maybe we can have audio confession about this. And take him out." Sly planned.

"You got it, Sly." Bentley said and went along with the plan.

'That had to be a first that I did the planning for a heist but we needed information out of Rodrio and get him captured. Being face to face with a bird would be a challenging cause I know he must have tricks under his wings.'


	13. Chapter 13: Rough End, New Start

Author: So with a small change of plans and it now goes with what Sly plans to take down Rodrio. Its time for actions to take place. But Torianne Blanc, might be one to get in the way. Have to either figure out how to get rid of her or work around her presence. Might be a challenge on that part. OR would things end up being way more then the Cooper Gang can handle? And more.

And warning... This is another long chapter, I think I went out of my way this time just to turn things up and around.. So might end up strange. Very Sorry about that.

Chapter 13: Rough End, New Start

Sly Pov:

'Still staying hidden in the shadow whether in disguise or not. I really had to play as safe as possible to get closer to Rodrio, as well fast. Bentley be freaking out on every passing second to get this done. But since this was my plan I'm surprised he went with it and is keeping quiet. And with that Torianne Blanc seemingly trying to distract me from things. I really gotta stay on my toes and avoid her... Time to get to work.'

Sly stepped out looking around for Torianne, luckily she was down on the first floor with the crowd. "Gotta keep my cool and skills sharp... And remember I have a girlfriend already with a kid on the way... Or else Carm will really be on my tail if she knew about this."

Sly kept heading down the hall, and switched out disguise and grabbed on to a pole that luckily led up to a well-designed wall decor and waterfall. Of course that also meant jumping to the chandeliers towering over the party... hopefully their sturdy to handle Sly's weight or there be more trouble then he imagine. Sly kept up on his planned route and reached to the waterfall just hiding behind it. And stared to the chandeliers. They were swaying lightly, he looked up where they were attached. I did look like the ceiling had small cracks. Sly leaned against the wall and called up Bentley.

"Hey Bentley I'm concerned to play it safe, you have status on this building if the chandeliers he has can hold my weight or break from the ceiling." Sly asked with really a concerned tone.

"Usually you leap before you thin Sly." Bentley said. "But by by what the systems show and data reports when he got this place and if any renovation. They should be fine. Just be careful and stay on toes to be lighter."

"Thanks." Sly said and began to think more. 'I gotta get over there and avoid everyone and this is my only route."

Sly's ears perked as lights dimmed and spotlight shined on the stage. He cursed under his breath and lept for it to chandelier to chandelier, suddenly stumbling on the second one. and jumped across to a safe spot and looked to the chandelier realizing it pulled out from the ceiling but still hanging there to the broken ceiling lightly.

"That was close. hope you hang in there..." Sly joked and rolled eyes. "I must be losing it is I joked with a chandelier..."

"On how many times you bring up bad jokes. not surprised." Bentley added.

"Ouch... And your jokes never cease to amazed me, Bentley." Sly finished and grabbed hold of the rope and dropped down to the back stage, suddenly freezing to what he saw. "Bentley now we have a problem."

Sly took out the binococum and took a picture the bigger machine that was there before him then the communicator screeched as Bentley totally freaked out.

"SLY! THAT THING IS REALLY BAD NEWS. If that's what they plan to use tonight it can control ALL of Rio!" Bentley freaked. "You got figure out how to stop before it goes off: unplug it, steal a part, break it, SOMETHING!"

Sly looked around. "Well there's no plug..."

His ears suddenly perked as Rodrio had began announcing something big, the curtain began to draw back and an satellite popped out from the top of the machine soon letting off a loud screech. Sly reacted and covered his ears stumbling back and in process dropping the cane as well. Sly looked out to the crowd as they were all in a daze, he soon mad eye-contact with Rodrio who was smirking to his suffering. Without realizing Sly suddenly flinched and dropped to a pain to his gut and the machine stopped as well.

Torianne stood over Sly with the Cooper Cane in hand, placing it over her shoulder.

"Weren't you taught to pay attention to all your surroundings there Cooper~?" she said in a tease.

Sly tried to sit up, his ears were still ringing, and trying to get over the pain to his gut where Torianne hit him with the cane... and boy did she hit hard.

Rodrio chuckled at the sight. "You're the Cooper I've heard so much about. There's so much criminals that despise you, you know. They really wish to see you dead. You make things so easy right now, all cause your stupidity to try and stop me."

"And I still will... "Sly growled.

"Oh really..." Rodrio mocked, walking over, placing his talons to Sly's head pushing him down. "You seem too far out of it. to do anything I can kill you right now. But where be the fun in that. I only placed my fortune to help our little group to gain power. Not to harm you, that work goes to our recruits. And I'm sure your friends will agree on your stupidity to get involved as well."

Rodrio stepped off and walked off. "Gather the money, release the sleep gas, and we leave."

Torianne walked over to Sly and kneeled down, touching his face. "I was really starting to like you, Mr. Cooper. I do hope we meet again."

Sly glared and tried getting up again to regain full self-control to reach out and take the cane, but was a little slow and Torianne swung the cane just to knock Sly completely outcold. Tossing the cane to him and walked out.

"Sleep well, Cooper~." She taunted and left as everything was finished there.

After sometime Sly moved around and finally stared to wake up. He slowly sat up, clutching his gut and holding his head. His ears perked to the sound of the door, he jumped really surprised seeing Carmelita.

"C-carm?" Sly stuttered and looked around to realizing he was at her place. "How long have I been out cold? Or am I just dreaming..."

Carm smiled giving a light chuckle restraining herself from being too excited to see him awake and walked over. "Bentley and Murray decided to bring you here after what happened. And they told me everything. Just glad you're all right."

Sly looked to her and smiled. "Glad you're ok too."

But as he said that, Carm turned away, growing Sly concerned. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Just I dont want to cause you pass out again." Carm said and her ears backed.

"Come on, Carm... You gotta tell me... Just what is it?" Sly begged to know.

Carm still unsure how to really tell Sly, taking a seat to the side of the bed, and nearly held her breath before letting it out to tell him. "There's going to be twins."

Sly's jaw dropped and was completely choked up, and shook his head hard, only to get a little dizzy out of it to regain back senses. And grabbed Carm, hugging her.

"You're ok with this?" Carm asked.

"Of course I'm okay with it." Sly replied. "Its twins. Means maybe one of them be following your footsteps as a cop."

"Sly..." She growled and turned to him only to get a kiss from him to the lips, she shook her head to him. "We'll just see who grows up to be like who. But I swear on my life neither will follow you."

"I'm pretty sure at least one will, whether I'm here or not, will turn out to be the next Cooper." Sly smirked and Carm shoved him away, but Sly resisted and kept his arms around her to keep her close.

Carm lowered her head and stopped fighting with him. "I also told Bentley about this. What surprised me was he apologized and was happy for us. Did something else happen in Rio I dont know about?"

Sly began to think a little and remembered about Bentley yelling at him that one moment to choose. Maybe Bentley realized how much this family meant to Sly, and no matter what even the Gang was family too.

He simply shook his head in response to Carm and rested his head to her shoulder, Sly moved his arms down to where his hands would rest to Carm's stomach. She has gotten a little bigger, but was confusing on how she didnt seem like she was going to be having twins.

"Are you sure we're having twins?" Sly asked.

"I've wondered that too..." Carm said and looked to time. "I better get going."

Sly watched her as she stood up and went to the door. "Whoa, where you heading?"

"I'm off today, so was thinking to head out with Alani out and about before going to an appointment." Carm said, she smiled and leaned on the door way looking at him. "You want to come too?"

Sly smiled and got up stopping and looked to himself. "I think I better change first."

Carm giggled and walked out. "I'll go call Alani."

As Carm closed the door, she went to her laptop, turning it on and insert a disc that was left aside from Bentley. After placing it in and instantly installing, Bentley popped up on the screen.

Carm jumped. "Bentley?"

"Hey Carmelita, surprised you placed in the disc so soon. Figure you'd wait till Sly annoyed you." Bentley said.

"Well.. I wanted to talk really quick." Carmelita said and sat down. "You're not upset with Sly are you?"

"No. We sorta sorted that out. Its no problem." Bentley answered.

"Bentley... Listen, knowing Sly I'm sure he's going to come back to the Cooper Gang soon enough especially once you figure out the next step. After what you said I'm sure Rodrio has a lot more planned and who knows what else going on. Just promise me something and keep me updated on things. In a weird way I trust you more then Sly. But overall we both trust you. Please Bentley?" Carm asked.

Bentley nodded in slight hesitate. "Dont worry, Carm. You can count on me. Especially keeping Sly out of trouble."

"Thanks Bentley and thanks for bringing him home." Carm said and hung up after saying. "Call you later."

Carm's ear turned to Sly walking out and she instantly grabbed the phone and called Alani. "A-Alani? Yes, hi. I'm bringing... Sylvester with me today if thats fine. See you there."

Sly stood behind her. "I'm guessing you dont like the Sylvester name huh?"

Carm facepalmed. "In a way, not really..."

'Even though our Rio heist kinda failed on us since things end up changing without our notice. I really hope we can track it down and destroy the plan soon. I have every family member possible to protect from a world full of these threatful criminals, Cause what kind of Cooper would I be who didnt steal from other thieves and get them captured. If they all ran loose too many people might get hurt, and my family can be some of those. Bentley, Murray, Carm, and the on-the-way twins, even those friends who helped in the past and Carm's distant family. They're all family to me.'


	14. Chapter 14: Sly's Rough Day

Author Note: Welcome again to the next chapter of Sly: Cooper Guardian... So after some screw ups I did of making long chapters I hope this would lower the pace somewhat... It gets exhausting trying to keep things at a point on the chapter. So recap in Chapter 13, with Sly having to make plans on what to do things become out of hand when the machine tends to be bigger then the first one they seen before. Sly nearly becomes controlled and in restrain gets knocked down and out by Torianne, now her and Rodrio are on the run to their next step. And with Sly out cold, the Cooper Gang decided to just let him sleep back home in Paris which once awaking Sly learns about he's not being father of just one kid but of twins. On the wait for the next step Sly tries taking it easy to learn a few more things about these twins by hanging out with Carmelita and Alani. (Might be considered a filler chapter but its enjoyable. WATCH SLY SUFFER XD LOL)

Sly: H-hey... dont I get a say in this?

* * *

Chapter 14: Sly's Rough Day

Sly Pov:

'After what happened it nearly surprised me that I got so relaxed so quick. Maybe cause the twin thing really was something pleasing, it felt like a less burden on us cause its bond to happen that ONE of them is going to follow in either our footsteps, I had nothing to worry about... Unless something did go wrong. Maybe. We Coopers can be a little stubborn, Carmelita may be a great cop and her being a mother just might be scary, but that wont mean the Cooper stubbornness wont show through and be a rebel.'

Sly smirked to the thought as he stood there by Carm. Carm elbowed him to get his attention.

"You better not be scheming anything, Ring-tail..." Carm glared.

Sly flinched to the pain to where she hit him and smiled. "I was just have some random thoughts. Nothing bad."

"Sylvester, Carmelita~" called out Alani as she ran over to them. "Glad we can hang out like this."

"Sure bubbly this morning." Sly said and flinched as Carm glared at him.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Alani giggled then said. "Sorry that Raily cant hang out with us. He's going on about things and busy with some work, he couldn't come with us."

"If he's busy, its no problem. I can handle a few girl talk and girl shopping." Sly joked.

Carm smirked and grabbed his arm. "Just wait till you get involved."

Sly ears backed a little scared and gulped. "Maybe I should've thought twice about this..."

* * *

As the day progressed, Sly really wasnt too much regretting anything.

"Hey I'm curious what you two plan on naming the twins?" Alani wondered. "You did start planning names right?"

Sly and Carm looked to each other unsure, Sly shrugged even more unsure.

"Never really thought about names... I mean we dont even know if their both boys or girls, or one each." Carm said and start to think. "I do like the name Marie if there's a girl."

"Marie? Working out on his Latin background huh?" Sly teased. "Why not name a boy Zorro while at it."

"Like you got anything better then that..." Carm mocked back and Sly kept his mouth shut. "That's what I thought."

"Geez you two fight often, you two really are a perfect couple arent you. Why arent you two married? I mean if you're having kids why not be married too?" Alani asked.

"Uh... Its rather complicated..." Sly replied and looked around, kinda uneasy and confused for standing there in a baby store with them. "I think I'll go wait outside."

Sly walked off and Carm shook her head and continued looking around. "Sometimes I feel he's not being serious about this. Maybe that's an extra reason why we're not married..."

Akani's ears parted and looked around grabbing a dress. "Hey look how cute this is~"

Carm smiled and giggled lightly. "Seems like something my mother would force me to wear when I was little."

"Hard to believe you be dressed up like a doll, Carmelita." Alani said.

"I'm only the way I am cause my father. I use to be a daddy's girl." Carm added and looked to a few more dresses and stopped, seemingly nearly about to cry.

Alani leaned up on her. "I wonder if you do have a girl if she'll be a daddy's girl and really look up to 'Sylvester' huh?"

Carm rolled her eyes. "God, I hope not... If that's the case maybe Marie might suit her perfectly."

"As a middle name maybe, sounds like something you'll yell at her for if she pulls a Cooper stunt dont you think?" Alani added.

Carm took a moment in thought and nodded. "Yeah I guess that can work. And the name Zorro might be suiting as well then for a boy."

Outside, Sly looked to a small toy he had in hand: he did sorta take it but to avoid Carmelita getting upset did pay for it in process. The toy was a small plushie of a Raccoon, Sly smiled on its features.

"Bet the kid might like this someday. Probably should hide it from Carmelita too till their born." Sly said and placed it in the bag he was luckily carrying along with his disguise. "Wonder how much longer Carm's going to take with this shopping... We're not even sure what kind of twins we're having though."

Sly yawned and leaned back in wait and kept thinking. "Now I think about it, Carm's apartment might not be big enough when they start growing. Maybe its time I do something really special for Carmelita."

Sly smirked and ran off as Carm and Alani walked out.

"Uh, did he really just?" Alani wondered.

Carm blinked confused and joked. "I guess he got tired of all the girl stuff going on."

"Well lets head to your appointment, then lunch and the actual shopping we were planning~" Alani said excited. "Time to find out what you're having."

"Alani, its not that big a deal. You really want to shop that badly for them?" Carm said nearly laughing at Alani's excitement.

"Well yeah, of course." Alani replied and grabbed Carm's arm. "Lets go."

* * *

Later that night Sly finally had returned back to Carm's apartment and slowly snuck in hoping she wasn't home. Until the door closed behind him and Carm leaned on the door staring at him with a not so pleased look on her face.

"Nice for you to come home, Sly." Carm glared.

Sly innocently smiled. "Sorry I ran off like that. I was preparing a surprise for you."

"Oh please Sly stop with your- Wait, surprise?" Carm wondered.

Sly nodded and grabbed her into a hug. "I'll show you tomorrow. And you'll love it, I promise."

Carm's ears backed still glaring at him but smirked. "Well guess what we're having?"

Sly froze and stared back not sure how to respond. "Uh... A boy and girl?"

Carm smiled and nodded. "Yep~"

Sly smiled and hugged her tighter. "Makes things even better to know now! I'll make that surprise even better now. I'll see you tomorrow."

He quickly gave her a kiss to the lips and just instantly bolted out. Carm was shocked on the surprise sudden kiss and shook her head and looked to see he was already gone and let out a sigh...

Carmelita's PoV:

'I have no idea what that sneaky little Ring-tail is planning but he really seems to be enjoying this more and more as the days get closer for these twins are to be born... But I still get a very bad feeling like something bad is going to happen, may not be now, or soon, or even in the near future... I worry greatly for these two's life. And whether they grow up with or without their father... And what their future holds... Soon enough we'll know.'


	15. Chapter 15: Best for the Family

Author Note: Chapter 15! Wow seems like a lot of chapters and the story still isnt nearly half finished yet, As far as I know XD lol. Only thing I'm going to say for this, is Sly seems to be hiding something from Carmelita. Soon enough we'll know what exactly he's hiding.

* * *

Chapter 15: Best for a Family

Carmelita's Pov:

'After Sly left late last night, its bothered me what he was hiding I couldn't sleep. No surprise with how much before he ticked me off and work had to keep me up. Staying up wasnt good anymore, but how could one sleep when the one you love is known to be quite a troublemaker. Now morning, he hasnt returned yet. Is he still working on that surprise he promised to show me today?'

Elsewhere, Sly looked over Bentley's shoulder at the blueprint.

"I'm really surprised you wanted to do this, Bentley." Sly said. "Thanks."

"Its really no problem, Sly. It can worked up some skills." Bentley said and received a sorta sorta 'that's just bull' look from Sly. "What I'm being serious."

"As serious as we got Murray painting the kids room?" Sly wondered and lightly laughed.

"He wanted ot do it so I let him. It'll be fine." Bentley said. "But yeah... I guess I wanted to make up for what happened before."

Sly grabbed Bentley and roughed him up. "Feeling sorry for nothing. No matter what we're all family right, Uncle Bentley?"

Sly kept on teasing Bentley as the day continued on. As it hit near evening everything seemed to be done.

"Now I think be a good time to bring Carmelita over, Sly." Bentley reminded.

Sly jumped. "I did tell her I'd show her today. And its already evening. I bet she get mad at me for being late on this. Then again be happy about this."

Sly quickly left and headed to Carmelita's apartment, he knocked lightly and peeked in. "Carmelita?"

He walked in and realized Carmelita was asleep to the couch, his ears back. "She's really been waiting for me."

He walked over and touched her shoulder. "Hey Carmelita? Sorry for being late, you want to head out now?"

Carmelita moved a little and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Sly...? You still have that surprise?"

Sly shrugged and smiled. "Took a little longer to prepare but its finished and waiting for you."

Sly held out his hand, Carm took his hand and followed him out. He guided her through town and soon stopped and quickly covered her eyes and kept guiding.

"Sly..." Carm lightly growled. "What kind of surprise really is this?"

"A big one for the family." Sly said. "Bought with the Cooper fortune. A bigger home."

Sly uncovered her eyes, Carm slowly opened her eyes, soon widening them to the sight.

"Y-you bought a house? For us?" Carm wondered so confused and turned to him, nearly seeming about to cry. "I-... I cant believe you did this."

Sly smiled. "Its a growing family. I dont think that apartment be good enough for our two kids, need a bigger home to grow in. I even had Bentley and Murray help out with a few things to make it perfect. Wait till you see it."

Sly took her hand and guided her inside, Carm was fascinated with the place once taken upstairs Carm giggled and completely started crying to the sight of the kids room.

"D-did you guys do this?" Carm wondered and looked around.

"Just me." Murray said. "Just call me Picasso The Murray"

Sly faceplamed and Carm couldn't help but giggle more, she walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Murray. You did a lovely work. The kids would surely love what you did for them." Carm said.

Murray blushed and smiled. "Aw shucks. You're welcome, Carmelita. I cant wait to see the little guys someday."

Sly chuckled. "Ever since I mentioned about the kids he been excited to be called Uncle Murray."

"Where's Bentley?" Carm asked.

"He's finishing up on a few wire up. To make sure things like security, connections, and power are all in line." Sly said. "But you do like the place right? There's even a spare room, so when the kids get old enough for separate rooms there we go."

"It's perfect, Sly. For all this work your friends have done... I hate to ask them to help move things from my apartment to here." Carm said.

"We can handle it, Carmelita. Dont worry. You can just relax while we do the work." Murray said.

"You dont want to be straining yourself with those twins."Bentley said and rolled over. "Its no trouble. Everything is set up perfect so if you plug in a laptop or computer anywhere it should have a perfect connection to my computer so we can keep in contact."

Carm smiled and walked over to him, petting and kissed her head. "And if it wasnt for you Bentley keeping Sly in check things be way worse right now. So thank you too."

"Hey, I haven't got a kiss once today from you. Do I get one?" Sly joked.

"Keep up that attitude and you're not getting one." Carm teased and headed downstairs.

Sly was shocked to hear that response and pouted, he glared back as he heard Bentley and Murray snickering.

Sly's PoV:

'Well I guess the surprise went well. Though the whole thank you from Carmelita would of been a little appreciative. And as of today it really seemed Carmelita had opened up a more sweeter side of herself, she wasnt showing her natural rage aggression. This sweeter side might be interesting to deal with if this is what her motherly love will start to be like until something goes wrong then I'm sure the rage will return whether natural or motherly. I've tried to think back when I was a kid before my parents were killed but as for growing older those old times are becoming a blur now. Sad but not entirely forgotten. One thing that does run through my mind more, is will anything happen to me in time regardless it not be by the talons of Clockwerk. I can only wait for those years to pass before to know what'll happened. For now, I'm going to enjoy it to the fullest.'


	16. Chapter 16: Australia Calls

Author Note: How was that for Chapter 15. Sly did something super nice for Carmelita and the family, digging into the Cooper fortune buying a big enough house for them to live in. Carmelita obviously seemed thrilled about the gift especially with Murray being the one who painted the kids room. With all that work done I'm sure things are about to turn up as well the fact the twins being born draws closer.

Galaclori is a REALLY random name, its really nothing but I didnt know what else to call it.

* * *

Chapter 16: Australia Calls

Sly PoV:

'After revealing the special gift, I had more then just that, it was to thank Murray and Bentley as well. The hideout we have right now is starting to get small with all of Bentley's inventions, so with more the Cooper fortune to spend I decided we expand it more so Bentley has room: Plenty of room that is, also to provide a little for any new inventions he might be planning. For Murray he's been loving on his van a bit more often I figured a well sized garage for that thing to work on it be something he enjoy. As for me, I know there was going to be a time we werent going on heists or traveling. And I wanted to keep my skills sharp when not wanting to head out so a training room as well to be added in. With that all in place and done, the hideout nearly seemed to turn out more into a superhero secret base. It was pretty neat.~'

"Sly, we got new information finally." Bentley said called on the intercom to the training room.

Sly's ears backed. "And there goes wanting to practice..."

Sly hurried up to Bentley. "What we got Bentley?"

"They finally started to make a move again, but toward Australia to meet Vigro von Manningham, a kangaroo, a really big time bully." Bentley explained.

"Geez look at the size of those feet." Sly joked.

"Ten times kick boxing champion in Australia and won three in the world champion. But he has a criminal background." Bentley continued.

"Not surprised." Sly rolled his eyes.

"He runs several major corporations that he's overran possible by his power of threats to take anyone out. He also has another set of power, he managed to find something known as the Galaclori Crystal."

"The Gala caliro what?" Sly raised eyebrow.

"Even I'm confused on what you said there, Bentley... " Murray said.

"This crystal was passed down to him from one of his three wives from their family who ran a few the corporations. Its a power crystal with power to ran an entire factory for about twenty years. In that time usually another crystal forms and replaces the old one once it expires." Bentley continued. "What I found out is the group Rodrio and Torianne work for might plan to head there for this crystal to power their control device. That must be why they didnt do anything yet."

"How long we talking on this trip and heist, Bentley?" Sly asked.

Bentley lowered his head. "We might be looking at two or three months."

"Two or three?" Sly jumped. "Oh boy Carmelita going to be really mad about this..."

"Sorry Sly, but if we dont go soon for it the whole world be in danger." Bentley said. "We should leave by tonight."

"I'll join you guys at the airport. I gotta make a quick stop to see Carmelita." Sly and left.

Bentley sighed. "I do wish also this didnt happened. But I do feel sorry for Sly not being here for Carm."

"Hey Bentley arent the twins being born soon though? Wouldnt that mean Sly might miss them?" Murray asked.

Bentley nodded feeling terrible.

Sly walked in and looked around. "Carm? Carmelita, you home?"

Sly continued to look around seeing how the house turned out since Carmelita fully moved in, his ears perked hearing Carm and apparently Alani as well. He walked around finding them in the dining area.

"Evening Sylvester." Alani said and sat back. "We're just going through a few things for the twins."

Sly smiled. "Great. Uh.. Carm, can we talk really quick?"

Carm soon frowned knowing something was up, Alani looked between them grabbing a few things. "I'll... go place some this in their room."

"You're going away?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Carm. Bentley found out the next location... So we'll be heading to Australia tonight." Sly said and walked over placing a hand to her shoulder. "And Bentley says this might be a few months job."

Carm eyes widen and looked up at him. "A few months. Sly, the twins will be born in that time."

"I know... And I'm sorry." Sly said and kissed her head, realizing she wanted to start crying. "I'll try my hardest to get this job done as fast as possible and be here. Even if I end up late."

Carm smiled lightly. "You being late seems to be a thing."

"At least theres the beautiful smile." Sly smiled. "I trust you name them well."

Carm nodded."I think I got some perfect names, we talked about them before. I'm actually liking the Marie and Zorro. But might consider them middle names. Alastar Zorro sounds a decent name for the boy, Still debating a few names for the girl though all I got are: Sarah, Sable maybe?"

Sly began to think a little. "Nah... those just dont seem to work... How about still an 'S' name. But... Shuala?"

Carm thought on it a little and smiled. "Shuala Marie Cooper. Sounds nice."

Sly smiled again and kissed her. "I'll talk to you later, stay safe, ok?"

"You too." Carm said back and sat there watching him leave.

Carmelita's PoV:

'After he left... I felt like something inside had went up and left with him... I know I shouldnt worry, I mean he gets in all kinds of trouble and gets hurt but always comes back with that silly grin on his face... Maybe it just upset me that Sly wasnt going to be there when the twins are born, and chances the first few days if not weeks they wont know their father till he comes back... I shouldnt be upset about it, it's only for a short time. I can raise these two till he returns no problem.'

Carmelita smile and snickered.

Alani peeked out and walked over. "I guess it wasnt anything too bad."

Carm shooked her head. "Nah. Its nothing. Everything will be just fine."


	17. Chapter 17: The Great Vigro

Author Note: I hate myself greatly for how I been writing these stories... *sighs* But the story must continue, after all it'll get better. It does seem like this story is taking forever to get anywhere with the amount of chapters there are. Is that not how a story goes the chapter name relates to what goes on in the chapter? Oh well. Well anyways welcome to Chapter 17, the Cooper Gang now are off to Australia to confront Vigro von Mannigham, a kick-butt champion Kangaroo. With lethal punches and kicks lets just hope noone get seriously hurt or knocked out.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Great Vigro

Sly PoV:

'After the long flight and we arrived in Australia, Murray managed to track down The Guru pretty easy since he was in Sydney for some- Expressing the natural spiritual kinda things. The Guru was unsure how it all happened but lots seemed to like his traditional ancient ways and it made him famous. For kicks we asked if he knew anything about Vigro, and just so happened he did. Over the past several months he was associated with the family that once owned the Galaclori Crystal, but with out hearing words from them since he heard about their daughter getting married to Vigro. He wasnt sure much more but did know the crystals location where it was being formed. That made things a lot easier. But knowing Bentley he wanted the extra details to things and that was to find more about Vigro. And hopefully get more details about the gang he's working with.'

At their 'hideout', Bentley was working out somethings of Vigro's location and anything else relevant. He noticed Sly seemed eager unsure for ready to heist or to contact Carmelita so-

"Hey Sly, I have a spare laptop if you wish to contact Carmelita since we're here. It'll be a little while till I get the first few things we really need. As well a bug programmed we can plant later." Bentley said.

Sly's ears perked. "You have a spare laptop?"

Instantly Sly took it and went off to try and contact Carmelita. "Not much a tech wiz but I'm sure I can mange a few things on here to make a simple call."

After a few minutes Sly finally managed to contact her. "Hey Carmelita... You dont look so good... Everything ok?"

"I'm fine, Sly. Glad to see you're all right too." Carmelita said and sighed seeming in pain.

"Twins bothering you?" Sly asked.

Carmelita rolled her eyes. "Big time... I've got Alani keeping me company for the time just in case."

"In case?" Sly wondered. "W-whoa, you dont think they'll be born sooner do you?"

"At this rate... Possibly if they keep things up." Carmelita replied. "Dont worry, Sly. I'll be jsut fine taking care of them till you get back. You know where we live."

Sly chuckled. "Yeah, one small question if you know anything through Interpol. Have you heard of Vigro von Mannigham?"

"W-wait, you're kidding me right? You're in Australia going after him?" Carmelita said really concerned. "I hear nothing but trouble about that guy. No one wants to deal with him, if you catch him, Cooper. I'm sure Interpol would one appreciate it as well give you clearance for awhile so you can be home."

Sly laughed a bit like it was a joked but stopped and looked at her. "Well we got this under-control we have a friend here that'll help us get what we came for and if lucky then no encounter Mr. Kicks-a-lot."

"If you do encounter him, Sly. Just be careful. I dont want Murray and Bentley bringing you home knocked out again." Carm finished.

Sly smiled. "I'll really try hard not to do that again."

After Sly hung up, he was really growing worried about Carmelita and shook his head. "She'll be fine. I'll just call her again in a few days."

Sly looked around since he was sitting on the rooftop of the hideout, he soon noticed something in the distance. Almost like a festival going on, with Sly's curiousity he decided to check it out.

Approaching the crowd everyone seemed to cheer loudly, up front above them all stood Vigro von Mannigham, Sly's eyes widen and kept down low hidden among the crowd.

Vigro laughed and enjoyed the applause and cheers, and spoke in an Australian accent. "I thank you wonderful people of Australia its great to be home from a long business trip, But still work to be done here as well the next championship coming up within the next month, and it'll be right here in Sydney! I hope you come and watch The Great Vigro at his best."

The crowd continued to cheer. Sly kept watching something seemed unsettling, glancing around he realized Torianne just off to the side, seemed she alone. Is she doing all the pick ups herself? He kept a close eye from the crowd but they all began walking away quickly, Sly took the best cover of a nearby bush and kept close, creeping closer he got awfully close to them as they began to talk.

"Seems its true about you all about the fame." Torianne said.

"Fame? Ha!" Vigro laughed. "Fame is good and one source of the fortune but power is greater to get even more of it. I didnt train all my life since I was a wee little Joey for nothing by the powerful famous Cadazier. This power can not go to waste and must to be kept- sharp."

Vigro kept hopping in excite and did a kick to Torianne stopping merely centimeters away from her face, and she didnt even flinch. She rested her hand to his foot and pushed it down.

"Mind we head to your place for a quick talk... You know why I'm here." Torianne continue didnt seem too amused with Vigro's attempt to flatter.

Vigro lowered his foot and straightened. "My, What I hear about you is stunning as well. Beautiful, smart, and full of seriousness. I'm starting to like~"

Torianne rolled her eyes and walked off followed by Vigro.

Sly shook his head and kept following listening to their conversation.

"So my fair gal, what we talking for the offer?" Vigro continued on the conversation.

"The Master is considering a possible new corporation to pay for it, the production of it runs really well so the money adds up." Torianne replied.

Vigro grunted. "Another business... I have plenty as it is, any other offers? How about you?"

"You keep this up, the Master might change things to target you first and we just take what we need for free." Torianne growled.

"Yeowch..." Sly said to himself hearing that.

"Oh come, sweet princess Torianne. Dont have to be like that. I'm a charming fellow, you can least give me a small chance." Vigro continue to pressed on.

"For a guy who married three times in the past few years I dont think so..." Torianne said. "Where are these wives and theif families anyways? I am curious to know that."

Vigro huffed. "I shall not say."

Torianne sighed lightly and walked over taunting and teasing him. "Tell me and I might consider we make this a date~"

Vigro stared at her and a blush went a cross his face, as Torianne hands went down his chest, giving a gulp. "You're quite a flattering gal too. They're my special workers. And if this relationship goes farther between us I wont do that to you~ You can be my princess."

"Nice try..." Torianne said and smacked his nose. "I said a date that's it. I'm saving more dates for someone else. Just as long I see him again."

Torianne continued walking off Vigro shook his head and continued to follow. Sly stopped and began to think on this.

"Seems like Torianne got something useful on that... No wonder he married three times for fortune, wrong he did such a thing to make the families all workers. That power is dangerous. I gotta tell Bentley." Sly stood up and backed up only to run into someone and looked up, seeing one of Vigro's guards standing. "Uh oh..."

Just as about to get grabbed, Sly quickly jumped on to the guards head and made a run for it back to the hideout joking to himself. "Seems work without the cane was a bit a bad idea. Next time keep it always on hand like usual."


	18. Chapter 18: Temptation

Author Note: Welcome back to Sly: Cooper Guardian. Chapter 17 had to be one of my favorites, really thought it was in a sense well-done. We learn about Vigro von Mannigham, one hell of a kickboxing kangaroo and keeper of a Galaclori Crystal a trustful power-source. The Cooper Gang has to keep up with Vigro to know where the Crystal is forming and get their hands on it before its sold to Torianne's boss. But Torianne may be more an issue then they think.

* * *

Chapter 18: Temptation

Sly Pov:

'After my accident of an encounter with some of Vigro's guards, I rushed back to the hideout updating Bentley and Murray what I just dug up. With that kickboxing championship about to happened, it was figured best to see if we can get to and take down Vigro there for more information or from any his competitors at least. Murray was up for the job cause he had been training in wrestling but Bentley came to remind him wrestling and kickboxing were a little different. But Murray was still up for the job. I just hope this doesnt blow our cover. But it does save my tail for going after Vigro for now. I just got remember my promise to Carmelita, to not get KO'd.'

Sly sat there watching Murray really getting worked up about this kickboxing stuff. "Murray, how about calming down a bit before you hurt yourself there buddy. There's plenty of time."

"I'm just so psyched up for this, Sly. Also I know you want to get home to see kids, Quicker I take out Vigro, quicker you can be home with them." Murray said.

Sly was surprised and walked over patting his shoulder. "I appreciate you trying to. But you really dont have to, big guy. Let's just play this whole job like the old days. Give it your original The Murray fury. The fists and kicks. Nothing else."

Murray looked to Sly worried and nodded. "Got it, Sly."

As Murray went back to training, Sly walked off to see what Bentley was up to.

Sly walked over and leaned on his head causing Bentley to slouch. "I see your brain is working full-time like usual?"

Bentley grumbled from the slouch and shoved him off. "Just working on a few things... A new bug, the plans... talking to Carmelita..."

"Whoa, wait. You were talking to Carmelita?" Sly wondered.

"Did you just talk to her yourself just earlier before you decided to get yourself into some trouble while tracking Vigro." Bentley glared.

"Well yeah... She told me to stay safe and Vigro was dangerous." Sly said. "What were you two talking about?"

"Her friend took the pictures." Bentley said and handed some photos to Sly.

"Hm?" Sly took and look at them, eyes soon widen. "W-wait what? Are these?"

"Just after you got done talking to her. They were born." Bentley joked. "They sure look like Carmelita more so then you. You sure you're their dad?"

Sly glared. "Yes I am... Geez, dont be so mean about this... They're so different. Like ones fox and the other's raccoon... And the colorations."

"You do have red raccoon, for example Rioichi." Bentley said.

"Yeah.. I guess." Sly blinked a little confused and shook his head. "But work comes first."

"That's a shocker to hear you say." Bentley said and handed a bug. "So its planting a bug time, Vigro happens to be stay at his room to the stadium where the championship is being held. Plant this in his room and we'll get more about whats going on."

Sly takes it and tosses it up and catches it smiling. "One my favorite jobs, I'll make sure to get some recon around the stadium too."

"That would be useful. I have my concerns there might be more then what we're dealing with." Bentley added.

"When is there ever not?" Sly joked and left.

As Sly got inside the stadium, he carefully peeked around the edge seeing tons of Vigro's guards. "Geez, does a guy that's known for nearly killing someone really need this many guards?"

"Maybe doesnt believe in self-defense." Bentley joked.

"Maybe not naturally but maybe when threatened we get to him right?" Sly added and stopped hearing a familiar voice. "Looks like we got Torianne coming in."

Torianne headed down the halls, the guards seemed to drop heads down nearly frightened of her presence and let her pass.

"Wow, she can make a group of big guys nearly cry." Sly said. "Bentley, I swear there's gotta be more information on her then just working at the derby and for some unknown boss."

"Unless its the unknown boss they're scared of, she just might be his second in command." Bentley reassured. "But I'll keep digging up things if any."

"Wish we knew who the boss was, so we know what we're up against..." Sly said and glanced around trying to find some openings to get through all them. "I might have to take out a lot of these guys and not the pretty way..."

Sly leaned on his cane hesitating figuring out an approach. Soon he just lept at it and ending up leaving quite a few confused and a smoke bomb to escape after taking out several. "That was a close one."

"Close one indeed Cooper..." Torianne said standing there by him.

Sly jumped. "T-torianne?"

"Dont worry, I dont plan on calling guards or anything. The Master doesnt want any more damage done to you, he's waiting the day to meet you." Torianne said.

"Who's your boss anyways?" Sly questioned.

"More powerful then Vigro obviously and as indestructible like you friend Murray's van." Torianne answered. "I'm not telling you anymore. You have to figure out his name and everything on your own. He prefers his life a secret even from his family though he does have a son he's teaching. Cute little thing. Anyways Cooper, I have to go. See you soon, maybe we have date?"

Sly came to realization of her words. "If anything it be seeing you soon enough and all you guys-."

"In jail? Tsk..." Torianne finished. "Sounding like your girlfriend arent you? She's really dug into your mind with law huh? I wouldnt be surprised you give up this life, for hers would you? Should I also include your darling kids too?"

Sly growled. "Dont you involve my family..."

Torianne walked up to him and touched his face. "You havent once took the cane to fight me, you're just as scared to fight me like everyone else. Or was it cause I have no criminal records? I'm no thief or anything. Anyways ciao, Cooper."

As she walked off, Sly growled furious and shook his head, soon realizing some to his collar, his eye twitched to a card, he facepalmed. "I think I'm gonna be sick... Bentley, you tell Carmelita NOTHING of this got it..."

"My lips are sealed, Sly." Bentley replied. "But now she's out of the way can you just finish up with tracking down Vigro, take some recon, and bug the place."

"I'm getting to that... Just on a recovery from that." Sly said and continued on and headed in through some nearby vents to Vigro's room, listening in to the muffles of his voice that soon became clearer.

Sly placed the bug to attach to the vent as Vigro continued on.

"Lord Wolfgang, I do promise you that the crystal shall be fully formed just after championship is finished. Remove it any sooner it just explode and be useless."

Sly's ears perked to what Vigro just said. "Bentley, can you search up any criminals with the name Wolfgang? Also we might in for a tight steal if we cant just steal this thing right away."

Sly tried hard to take a few recon photos from the tight space of the vents. Soon sliding out of there and headed back to the hideout.

Sly shivered from earlier encounter with Torianne. "I really gotta lose that charm and keep it to one."

Bentley waved his hand to try to keep him quiet.

"I'm guessing, Sly's back now, Bentley?" asked Carmelita on the computer causing Sly to jump.

Sly walked over. "H-hey Carmelita. Everything fine? Everything just fine here, and not getting myself knocked out like promised. H-heheh."

Sly looked to Bentley and said. "Hey Carmelita I know you're tired, you really should be resting bu do you know anyone by the name of Wolfgang?"

Carm began to think a little and shook her head. "Nothing at the moment ringing a bell. If anything its someone familiar to Interpol long while back."

"I guess we'll just look it up ourselves then. Love you Carm. Stay well." Sly said and quickly hung up and sighed.

Bentley glared. "That was your way to hide that someone tried to ask you out when you're already with someone... I have a bet Carm's gonna dump you again someday."

Sly glared. "Only if you dont say anything... Come on Bentley, just be there for a brother like we always been."

"Like I said before my lips are sealed." Bentley said and started to get back to looking up things. "I did manage to find this Wolfgang before Carmelita called. They're a Mafia family for several generation and the next heir just turned three named Conan Luis."


	19. Chapter 19: Dream

Chapter 19: Dream

"Wait... A three-year-old mafia boss... More sure we're talking about his father is the mafia boss we're dealing with all we're doing with now right?" Sly asked.

"More likely." Bentley said and brought up several things. "And here's the big boss himself, Lupus Weren Wolfgang, Like his name tells its nearly like he's no ordinary wolf but a werewolf. And no ordinary mafia boss either. He doesnt mind getting his hands dirty."

Sly looked confused. "That little thing is the son of that monster..."

Bentley facepalmed. "That's all you're getting out of this? I can make things bad on your end too. Before you came back and cut off the Carmelita told me your son is a really fussy little guy. A mama's boy for sure. Means you got nothing to connection to him."

"H-hey. That's really harsh to say. I'm sure when I go see them and spend time things will change. They were just born after all." Sly said. "Beside's I still got my daughter, maybe I have something special with her?"

"The raccoon tail that be it." Bentley said and turned away.

Sly pouted and groaned. "Wake me when something good comes up..."

Sly walked off, and plopped down on the couch to try to get some rest. After what little happened it was in a sense quite exhausting.

Sly got quickly comfy and relaxed down instantly falling asleep, straight into a dream of being back home in Paris with Carmelita and their two kids years older. Alastar and Shuala looking towards him smiling, and run into his arms happy to see him.

Sly tighten his hug around them. "So great to see you two so much. I never want to let you guys go."

But the fun of dream began to suddenly darken, that eerie feeling... Sly suddenly got chills down his back. He knew what that was, that old feeling he hadnt felt in so long... But shouldn't exist...

"Clockwerk..." Sly growled, soon seeing Clockwerk silhouette perched not far from them, Sly kept Alastar and Shuala close, he felt them shivering scared.

But they broke from his grasp and tried to make run for Carmelita, Clockwerk's eyes glowed and wings spread, soon taking flight and going after them.

Sly eye's widen. "N-no..."

Sly moved to his feet suddenly feeling heavy and tried to fight it, he realized Shuala tripped and stared terrified up at Clockwerk as he landed on to her. Sly got between them and covered Shuala as Clockwerk attacked down on them.

Sly bolted up and started breathing heavy, soon holding his head. "J-just a dream... Only just a dream..."

Sly plopped back and groaned, thought to himself. 'I havent had a dream about Clockwerk in so long... Why now all of a sudden? Is something bad going to happen someday to them...?'

Sly shook his head trying to get rid of the thought, he looked to nearby time. "It got awfully late for what seemed like a small dream."

Sly sat up again and went around to see what Murray and Bentley were up to without disturbing them. To his surprise they were both asleep. Giving a sigh, Sly decided to take a small walk around Sydney hopefully to clear his mind more once again from his sudden dream of a nightmare.

* * *

The next day back in Paris, Alani was there to the house helping Carmelita with the twins, she looked over to Carm seeing how tired she was.

"Carmelita, would you like me to take Alastar for awhile? I'm sure I can manage something to keep him calm." Alani offered. "You should go rest up."

"Thanks Alani... but I dont know... Alastar been crying so much since born unless he's been in my arms." Carm said sitting up more and held Alaster close to her face snuggling him. "He's just a big mama's boy~"

Alani smiled and joked. "Does that mean Shuala might be a daddy's girl?"

Carm stopped and looked to her. "No... I wouldnt think that. And certainly hope not... If Alastar is as much a mama's boy as I think, he'd be raised to be next in law enforcement easy as that. For Shuala, maybe a little work and she'll learn. But I wouldn't think she'll follow Sly's footsteps..."

Alani smirked. "Then why not put some of that babying on her too before its too late. That way we have the daughter like mother deal too."

Carm rolled her eyes and looked down seeing Alastar was sound asleep, and smiled. "Maybe its not just babying them but I see it in them especially Alastar. Oh, I nearly forgot I need more pictures of them to send to my family in America."

"Dont worry, I can help with that." Alani chuckled. "I'm sure eventually you do plan to visit them too?"

"At some point I plan too... I just dont know when... Or if Sly be with us or not." Carm said and thought to herself highly unsure and in doubt. "Maybe when they're a year to three I might consider taking them there to visit family."

"That long? I wonder if Raily and I be having a kid by then?" Alani said.

Carm looked to Alani. "You really wanting to start a family dont you?"

Alani turned away. "I do... Its nice he doesnt want to rush things since we're young... But we love each other, starting a family really doesnt matter when it starts out. But He's just happy no matter what so I dont want to force him to have a child out of the blue... So In a sense I dont mind this wait, I just hope our kids can someday be friends like we been all these years."

Carm smiled. "I'm sure that'll happen someday. Just have to wait and hope for the best. My hopes you might have a little girl, that way she can keep Shuala out of trouble."

The two laughed at that thought.

"A girl sounds perfect. Especially for that reason I guess." Alani said. "But Carm there's something else I'm considering."

"Hmm?" Carm wondered confused.

"I've talked to Raily a little about this but he said he's fine with it, even though dont have a child yet. When one is born... Would you be the godmother?" Alani asked.

Carm became instantly shocked. "M-me?"

"Please, Carmelita?" Alani begged. "You really have been a great friend all these years. I really want to turn to you in case anything happens. That way I know things be fine. Also this gives more reasons are kids can be friends."

Carm stared to Alani seeing the smile on her face, and soon smiled. "How can I refuse. Just promise me nothing will happen."

Alani giggled. "Tell that to Raily."


	20. Chapter 20: Special Family

Author Note: I may have went a little ahead of myself on writing such thing in the last couple chapters. And I'm awfully sorry for doing that. Though I dont know why, this is my story after all and for anyone who's still liking I'm grateful for that. A heads up on thing, the beginning of the second week of March I ended up having the stomach flu. for a couple days. I'm a lot better now, and of course still writing these stories. I actually finished chapter 18 and 19 when I fully got over it XD lol...

*cough* . . . TO THE STORY!

Last left off of the past two chapters, Vigor had brought up the name Wolfgang, to the Cooper Gang's surprise the wolf under that name is a powerful mafia boss that's not afraid to get his hands dirty, and even has a three-year-old son ready to take his place as boss... Ok the son isnt all important to the point but its interesting. Not only did the Cooper Gang got information about the leading boss finally, the twins had finally been born. But Sly keeps his eye on the prize to take out the scheme this mystery gang Wolfgang has going. But all they can do now is wait till the Kickboxing championship begins. Where does this chapter begin? Still in Paris:(also your basic filler but still enjoyable... hopefully)'

* * *

Chapter 20: Special Family

Carmelita's PoV:

'It's probably been about two months now, since Sly left to Australia, and since he's been busy we never really talked so much either, Its almost like something was bothering him... Well on one side of things the twins are now a little more then a month old and been quite a handful... Luckily Alani and her husband, Raily, been staying here with me helping me take care of them. It's been tiring regardless we take turns, especially when I sudden get called in for work...'

Carmelita hung up the phone and groaned. "I can't believe they want me in today just to meet some new people..."

Alani walked over holding Shuala. "Dont worry, Carm. Raily and I can watch them. Right Raily?"

She looked over to him trying to impress Alastar, that just didnt seem to amused.

Raily lowered his head. "Yeah... As it seems. Heheh. You're hard to please arent you, Alastar?

Carmelita shook her head and realized Shuala reaching to her, and smiled taking her hand. "Mommy's gotta go out, Shuala. You better behave yourself and keep your brother happy while I'm gone ok?"

Shuala looked at her a little confused but with a slight bit of understanding.

Alani bounced Shuala a bit. "We'll try our best wont we, Shuala. Your brother is such a crybaby, right?"

Carm kissed Shuala's head and went over to Alastar. He looked to her and really tried reaching for her.

She kneeled down and petted his head. "Alastar, I'll pick you up when I get home. I hopefully won't be out long. Just be a big boy for me, this once please?"

She kissed his head and went to door. "I should be just at the office all day, so feel free to call if anything."

"Or stop by and visit~" Alani joked.

As Carmelita, walked out and closed the door, she flinched to the sudden crying from Alastar.

She facepalmed and couldn't help but laugh a bit, soon walking off. "Just keep walking. He can put up with a few hours."

Raily covered his ears for a moment to the sudden screech. "Geez..."

"She only just left... Really is a mama's boy if crying this fast. Hate to see how he turns out older, I bet Carm would think this same thing." Alani said and sat Shuala down by him. "Ok, Shuala, can you work your magic and calm down your brother?"

Shuala merely just turned away, Alani sweatdrop. "Maybe this be more difficult then I thought..."

"Good thing we're not having our own kids yet?" Raily wondered.

Alani sighed. "Yeah..."

* * *

Later on with Carm as she entered the Interpol Headquarters, she stopped to the sudden thrown party, Carm sighed not too impressed.

"If I only came to work for this, you guys failed miserable..." Carm glared as few her coworkers slipped away in hiding.

"Aw, come on, Inspector Fox, lighten up." said one coworker, a male German shepherd, that leaned his desk chair back to be in her way to her office. "We know you like all this celebration as much the next guy."

"And you being gone really has been different around here. Inspector Barkley been more on us without you around to be fussed at as well." said another male coworker, a meerkat.

Both snickered and Carmelita growled. "Joel... Marik..."

"There's another thing: you seem pretty good for someone who just had twins, Inspector." Joel the shepherd said.

Carm kicked his chair as she went passed causing him to fall back to the floor, Marik couldnt help but chuckle until Carmelita came over towering over him with a glare causing him to get quiet quick.

"That's what I thought..." She said and walked off.

Joel sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "It was a compliment! Geez... I hate it when she does that..."

"You so deserved it though." Marik chuckled and went into laughter.

"I thought you were a meerkat not a hyena, Marik..." Joel joked glaring and tossed a paper ball at him.

Carmelita entered her office and looked around. "They actually left everything as it was... Still bit of a mess..."

Since Barkley wasnt on to her being there just yet, she took the time going through the papers that were around, bunch of cases and criminal records. Until the door swung up causing her to jump sending some papers she had in hand flying.

"Inspector Fox, glad to have you back!" Barkley said walking in.

"I-Inspector Barkley, thank you." Carm replied and noticed a male Akita dog standing behind Barkley.

"Inspector, I'd like you to meet Akiro, he just moved here recently and started work today. Figure you can give him the pointers around here." Barkley added.

Carm seemed unsure about that but nodded. "Sure. Cant be much trouble."

"Then its settled." Barkley finished and walked out, and Carmelita gave sigh.

"I'm very sorry about all this, Inspector Fox. I never meant to take your time away from family." Akiro said then bowed. "It is an honor to meet you though."

'Wow so formal.' Carmelita thought to herself and shook her head. "No its fine. I needed a break away, I have friends watching my twins so its completely fine."

"Twins? So that's what I heard around here, congrats."

Carmelita smiled and went around gathering some more papers. "Thanks."

Akiro watched and soon grabbed a few. "Mind I help? Apparently on how its been since I got here I'm more an errand boy and such, which I dont mind."

"Now that you mentioned it, Inspector Barkley didnt say a title for you... If introduced to me I'd figure you're a constable." Carm added.

Akiro shook head. "I do wish to be work the real deal on the real force but I have no time for that. Also I dont want to risk my life like that either, I have a little brother back home to an apartment to take care of."

"You moved here with your little brother? You seem young, how old is he?" Carm wondered.

"I just turned ninteen. My little brother is only nine almost ten." Akiro told.

Carm sat down to her desk and rested her chin to her hand, seemingly interested in him. "That young? What about parents?"

Akiro's ears suddenly backed and he turned away. "They're dead... My little brother would have been too but was lucky. Our extended family wanted to take us in, but I decided to look to Interpol and helped provide for flight here and a place to stay till I can work it up for myself... My little brother tagged along unnoticed."

Carm sat up surprised on the story and felt sorry. "Well you also have family here. No matter how much work they'll give you or dorks they can possibly get. We like to watch each other's back."

Akiro saw Carm smiled and smiled back. "Thank you for that. You really are amazing, Inspector Fox. I look forward to working with you and everyone here."

"Hey Inspector Fox~" called out Joel. "You going to bring those tots of yours here sometime. Everyone's bugging me to ask if you'll bring them sometime."

Carm facepalmed and growled. "I swear he gets on my nerves..."

Akiro sweatdrop. "Its all being part of a family, right?"

* * *

Author Note: I've always imagined Carmelita has her way around work since working with guys can be interesting. Lol

Please Comment, Favorite, Watch.(they're much appreciated~)


	21. Chapter 21: Bets and Records

Author Note: So in the last chapter we get to know a few guys that Carmelita has to work with, Joel and Marik. Also a new worker Akiro that's working for Interpol for answers on his parents death. Back in Australia, Murray is still prepping up for the championship kickboxing to take on Vigro.

* * *

Chapter 21: Bets and Records

After about a week of being back to work, Carmelita impressed with Raily and Alani able to finally manage Alastar's crying while she was gone. Figured it was to the point they could be brought in to see everyone she works with.

"Think you can take them for walk today, Alani?" Carm asked. "Maybe bring them by."

"Sure, it shouldnt be a problem." Alani answered. "I guess everyone there bugging you to bring them?"

"Yes... Especially Joel... He just doesnt know what to keep his trap shut." Carm groaned.

Alani thought to herself. "This Joel, you've talked about him before with him. He's one of those flirt wasnt he?"

"Or at least tried to..." Carm rolled her eyes. "He was a sweet guy, may have dated him once before. But his pick up lines are just not what you want to hear. At least Sly isnt that bad..."

Alani chuckled and Carm left.

Carmelita stretched. "Boy, I really feel like everything went back to the way it was... I wonder if I should... No... Going suddenly after Sly, maybe after he gets back from Australia. Just wished he called again at least."

Upon getting to work she looked seeing a lot of her coworkers gathered around a small tv watching it cheering.

"What on earth are you guys doing?" Carm asked and walked over.

"Usual having fun betting through sports. This week kickboxing is the big prize." Joel said.

Carm raised eyebrow. "Kickboxing?"

"Yeah, for the championship Vigro von Manningham fighting nearly anyone for the title this week but right now they having just regular matches live." Marik added.

"Vigro? He's a wanted criminal for Interpol, why placing bets on him?" Carm asked. "Unless you're waiting to see who he goes against and betting there."

"No fool has the right mind to take on Vigro that straightforward its likely he'll win, but words going around there might be someone up to try to take him out." Joel said and stared at the tv. "Uh, and there he is: That pink hippo."

Carm jumped and looked. "M-Murray?"

Carm soon rushed off to her office.

"Inspector Fox, good-? Akiro said as she went passed and slammed door to her office. "Morning?"

Carm went into her bag and took to her laptop and opened it, immediately calling Bentley. "You better answer it..."

She growled furious once answered she yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS THINKING?!

Bentley jumped from her sudden yelling and Sly walked over. "Well good morning to you too Carmelita."

"Dont you give me that, Ring-tail..." Carm growled. "I want to know what you're doing involving yourself with Vigro. Did I not tell you before he's dangerous?"

"Carm, relax. Murray has this under control. At least he's not going after Vigro until the championship. And yes you did tell me, you also said that for I dont take him on. Not anyone else." Sly said.

"Do you have any ideas that its also on live TV? My whole work is watching it as we speak, your tail better not be anywhere in that place or I will strangle you when you get home..." Carm threatened.

"Ouch, rough love when I get back huh?" Sly remarked.

"Sly..." Carm growled even more mad, and had a knock at her door, she tried closing laptop. "Y-yes?"

Akiro walked in and over. "Sorry to disturb you, Inspector Fox. But wondered if you wanted a coffee this morning. Especially if you're having a rough morning."

"Thanks, Akiro." Carm said taking the coffee and watched him leaving, opening the laptop back up.

"New guy at work? Not cheating on me are you, Carm." Sly snickered jokingly.

She glared at him. "Oh, and you dont?"

Sly froze and tried to figure out something to say. "Dont say that. I'm better then that. I stole your heart and you stole mine so no one can re-steal them."

"I swear I hate your thief puns..." Carm sighed recalling the talk from earlier with Alani about Joel.

"Should we mention anything else..." Bentley said. "Oh, yeah Wolfgang."

"Yeah, we found out about Wolfgang, or by his full name Lupus Weren Wolfgang." Sly said.

Carm shook her head. "I can go through some files to find whats of the past but I still got nothing on the top of my head."

"We found out he's more dangerous then Vigro, if you want to worry about Sly it might be against him." Bentley said.

Sly glared. "Keep this up, Carm might plan to figure to keep me locked up safe..."

Bentley snickered.

"I'll just look through a few things and get back to you tomorrow." Carmelita said and hung up, sitting back. "Wolfgang... Hm?"

Carmelita got up going through some of her files to see if find anything, with no luck she went around the rest of the place to try and find some kind of records as everyone else was so distracted. Eventually she found something, a whole file cabinet full. She grabbed some of the files and took them with her going through them on the way.

"Fenrir... Raul... Lupus?" Carm said to herself and kept looking through. "Its a family line of criminals. How many families are their full of criminal lineage...?"

She sighed and kept going through and stopped at one detail that caught her attention. "Father of a son? Born just a few years ago. That's the newest info in here... But that poor little boy forced into this... I hope neither Alastar and Shuala meet him then someday..."

Before she knew it she suddenly began to hear silence from the cheers of the others watching tv, she walked out there and realized Alani was there with the twins and everyone was just all over them.

Alani waved to her. "Hey Carm, brought them like you wanted. Everyone seems to really like them.

Carm looked around, literally everyone was liking them to more surprise even Inspector Barkley was loving on them.

"Hey Inspector, which ones the cop and which is the robber?" Joel joked and received as mack upside the head from Carm.

Alastar looked over and reached for whining nearly about to cry, Carm sighed and picked him up. "You always want mama to hold you huh?"

"I have bets that he'll grow to be a cop." Marik said.

"Oh please, seems like a mama's boy, doubt it." Joel joked.

"Dont you guys dare start betting on my kids who'll be what..." Carm glared.

"Here's something, who's their dad?" Joel smirked. "It's the Sly guy isnt it?

Carm froze. "You're probably saying that cause of Shuala... If you're thinking she's going to turn out to be nothing but trouble, you're wrong..."

Carm turned away feeling bad, she really thought that wasnt going to happen at all...


End file.
